


Triptych

by OceannanotOceania



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Model!Taekwoon, Modeling, Multi, Painting, Photography, painter!Wonsik, photographer!hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceannanotOceania/pseuds/OceannanotOceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><a href="http://www.moma.org/learn/moma_learning/glossary">triptych</a>, n: a work of art consisting of three parts, usually hinged together.</i>
</p>
<p>Or, Hongbin is a photographer who meets Wonsik, a painter, and Taekwoon, a model, as a result of taking an anatomy class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aberration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[abberration](http://www.photographytips.com/page.cfm/1589), n.: something that prevents light from being brought into sharp focus, disenabling the formation of a clear image._
> 
> Hongbin starts his anatomy class, meeting a beautiful stranger on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry I didn't mean to start a new fic but idk writing sexual stuff is tiring for me and I haven't written kind of sad/cutesy stuff in a while so, this just kinda happened.
> 
> Anyways, thank you as always to [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) for betaing for me, and putting up with me being so fickle when it comes to writing oh gosh.

Hongbin had been interested in photography since around the age of five. His dad had a Polaroid camera- one of the cheaper ones. As a little boy, Hongbin had been obsessed with taking pictures with it, loving how with a shake of the paper a photo would develop. He knew nothing about how cameras worked, knew nothing about the physics of lights and lenses, but he couldn’t help feeling a sense of pride over how with a simple click of a shutter and the shake of a paper he could have a photo in front of him.

Polaroids got expensive for his father after a while, so Hongbin switched to using Kodak cameras, always bought in packs of three. By that time, Hongbin was more patient than his younger self, and was able to handle the wait of having his father take him over to a nearby pharmacy, starting to grasp the concept of why his trips to get photos developed were spread so far in between. Nonetheless, Hongbin would fill each camera with photos almost instantaneously. Kodak photos littered the walls of his room and his desk, easily outnumbering the Polaroids. The photos that weren’t as pretty, were too out of focus or looked too off, were kept by Hongbin’s father in a box in his closet.

Hongbin got his first “professional” camera for his sixteenth birthday: a Canon DSLR, including a few extra lenses, cleaning supplies, and a case. It’d been the only gift his father had been able to afford, but Hongbin loved it nonetheless. After that, Hongbin kept less physical photos, instead preferring the space of his computer. Soon after pirating a copy of Photoshop Hongbin started a small job as a photographer; it wasn’t much- photos for weddings, press photos for a couple of music festivals, the senior photos for some of the members of his high school class- but despite that, Hongbin had made enough money off of it to take the financial burden off his father. 

With the help of his photography portfolio, Hongbin had gotten into a university a couple cities over from his hometown with almost a full ride, news that brought tears to his father’s eyes. While his father knew that photography wouldn’t be as “profitable” as someone in a more public position, he still supported Hongbin’s wishes, giving whatever he could to pay for textbooks, or the small amount of tuition he owed to the school.

Despite his excitement of getting into one of his dream schools, the day his father dropped him off at his dorm was one of the most vivid and saddest memories he had. His father had tried to be neutral, keeping a small smile on his face, but any scrap of that was worn away as soon as he had to say goodbye. Hongbin dropped the large duffel bag- filled to the brim with the few clothes he had- and the backpack carrying his laptop and some notebooks to the sidewalk, shifting his camera case to sit on his back as he walked to his father, falling into his arms. They remained silent for a while, his father’s breath uneven. Hongbin blinked back the tears forming in his eyes are he backed away from his father. He licked at his lips nervously before mumbling a goodbye and an ‘I love you’. His father flashed a bittersweet smile, saying ‘I love you’ before walking back to the car. 

Hongbin had watched his father drive away, staring until his car had been nothing more than a speck in his vision. He let out a long sigh, shifting his camera case before grabbing his backpack and duffle bag, shuffling over to his dorm hall.

\---

When Hongbin first walks into the art room, he’s hit by flashbacks to high school. The room is laid out in a similar way- though this room was at least a couple feet bigger in each direction- with two columns of tables, each stretched enough to hold four people. There was a large gap between the front desks and the front of the room, where a long desk sat just in front of a hybrid chalkboard and dry-erase board. The walls are covered in sketches of human bodies- some vague shapes reminiscent of the drawings made by fashion designers, others much closer to real life. A number of empty canvases and easels littered the edge of the classroom, the shelves in the back of the classroom littered with papers and pencils, some drawers sticking out, contents overflowing.

Hongbin takes a seat at the front left desk, sitting in the seat right next to the aisle between the columns of desks. He places a sketchbook on the desk, grabbing a metal pencil box from his backpack. Hongbin licks at his lips when he flips open the box, filled with pencils of varying thickness, two different kinds of eraser, a couple charcoals, colored pencils, and pastels. At first he’d just bought a basic sketch set- containing everything but the pastels and colored pencils-, unsure if he’d need more than that, but at the last second he became worried that the professor would insist on colored works, grabbing the cheapest pastels and colored pencils.

“You know, you’re probably not going to need any of that today.” A man sits in the seat next to Hongbin.

Hongbin starts, eyes widening briefly before he looks over to the man. The man slings the arm of his messenger bag around the stool, sitting on top of the strap so that it would stay in place.

“Really?” Hongbin asks.

The man nods. “Professor Hakyeon just spent the first day going over the syllabus, let us out about an hour early.”

“You’ve taken this class before?”

“No.” The man says. “I took another of his art classes last semester, though. Sounds like he teaches them all the same, though the subject is what changes.”

Hongbin nods.

“Oh, wow.” The man shakes his head, flashing a warm smile. “My name’s Sanghyuk, but you can call me Hyuk.”

“Hongbin.”

Hyuk’s smile widens. “Hongbin. Hongbinnie.”

“Please don’t.” Hongbin says.

Hyuk frowns. “Don’t like nicknames?”

Hongbin glances away, remembering the sweet voice his mother would speak in when she called him ‘Bean’. It’s a faint memory, but something that still stuck with him.

“Y-Yeah.” Hongbin says, realizing he’d gone silent. “Yeah they’re kind of annoying.”

“Ah.” Hyuk nods. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

A silence had fallen between the two, broken when the classroom door opened. A man walks in, clad in black dress buttons, an untucked white button-up, and surprisingly nice leather Oxfords. He couldn't have been that much older than the postgraduates that wandered the campus, face and skin boasting a youthful age. He walks over to the opposite side of Hongbin’s table, placing a small stack of papers down.

“See?” Hyuk says, a small smirk on his face. “Just the syllabus today.”

Hongbin nods, grabbing the stack of papers from Hyuk, passing all but one back.

“Hello everyone.” The man says, voice as sweet as the small smile on his face. “I’m Professor Cha Hakyeon, though you can really call me anything that’s not just ‘hey you’.”

A couple of the girls in the classroom let out quiet snickers, Hongbin merely flashing a smile at the professor’s statement.

“I graduated from this school, both for undergraduate and my Master’s.” Professor Hakyeon continues. “This will be my second year teaching, so I hope to do my best.” The professor smiles again, looking down at his desk, idly running a hand through his hair. “Now then, I’ll just be running through this today, so I’ll let you out early hopefully, but know that all your other classes won’t be like this.”

“Perfect.” Hyuk mumbles, pulling out his phone.

Hongbin raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

Hyuk shrugs, mumbling, “Me and my boyfriend are going out for lunch once I’m out of class, but we haven’t really planned much.”

Hongbin rolls his eyes. “I’ll recap anything important he says.”

Hyuk smiles, an expression that Hongbin finds himself wanting to capture in a single photo.

“Thank you.”

~

The thirty minutes Professor Hakyeon takes to cover the syllabus pass quicker than expected, Hongbin surprised when the professor claps his hands, reminding them of the reading they need to do before next class and bidding them farewell.

Hyuk waves a quick goodbye to Hongbin, ducking out of the classroom, hurriedly jogging down the hallway. Hongbin is slow to pack his stuff, remaining sat in his seat as he watches a couple of the girls, voices mildly unnatural as they introduce themselves to Professor Hakyeon.

Hongbin almost doesn’t notice the man standing just behind the couple of girls, face obscured by a black mask, Snapback flipped to the back. He tries not to stare at the man, the tufts of silver hair peeking from under his hat, his mildly tanned skin, dark brown eyes. Hongbin’s shutter finger tingles, the man wishing he could take a picture of the moment just before the stranger puts down his mask.

“I had a question about our daily sketchbook.” The man’s words are just audible from Hongbin’s seat, voice deep and smooth.

“Hm?”

“Does everything just have to be a sketch?” The stranger adds, “I have some new watercolors I’ve been meaning to try out.”

“I don't see why not.” Professor Hakyeon says. “I’m mostly having my students keep a sketchbook so that they’re always practicing drawing.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” Professor Hakyeon flashes another perfect smile, yet another moment Hongbin wishes he could capture on film. “Have a nice day, Wonsik.”

The man nods, slinging his bad more over his shoulder before walking out. Hongbin stands, moving towards the door until he remembers why he’d stayed back. Hongbin moves back to the professor.

“Hi Professor.” Hongbin says. “I’m Lee Hongbin.”

Professor Hakyeon smiles. “It’s nice to meet you Hongbin. I don’t think I’ve seen you around the art department before..

“I’m a freshman.” Hongbin says. “Also, I’m actually a photography major.”

Professor Hakyeon nods. “Oh. Why are you in a class like this?”

“I took a dual-credit art class so the credits transferred here. I got a prerequisite done, and a few credit hours toward my electives.”

The professor nods again. “Well, know that I’ll grade you as another art major. This is a drawing intensive class, so this might be challenging for you. Please, don’t feel bad if you drop my class.”

“Yes sir.” Hongbin says. “I’ll do my best.”

Professor Hakyeon smiles. “I imagine you will. Have a nice afternoon, Hongbin.”

“You too, professor.”

Hongbin walk out, mind wandering back to the man from earlier.

Wonsik.

\---

Professor Hakyeon had been right, in a way. Hongbin wasn’t _awful_ at drawing- he didn’t do the stick figures some photographers used when sketching designs for shoots. But, he wasn't the best either. His sketches were slightly more detailed than fashion sketches, but there was an aspect of his drawing that was almost cartoonish. The anatomy always looked mildly disproportionate, a detail mostly picked up by other artists.

Though, of course, that’s why he was here. Hongbin’s forte had always been photographing landscapes and waist-up photos. Full-body shots had always been strangely difficult for him, and every course he’d fund online wasn't great at explaining how to photograph full-body shots. So, while it was an unconventional method of learning the body, he thought he would try a course about how anatomy pertained to art.

Professor Hakyeon’s class was an almost 50/50 ratio of a science class and an art class. The whole course was essentially a regurgitation of his dissertation; one class he mentioned the paper that had been focused on integrating science into art, and how important the interactions between the two were. While there was technically a textbook, it was seldom used, more emphasis placed on the readings the professor put online. He relied a lot more on copies of anatomy textbooks that were (supposedly) borrowed from the biology department.

For the past month, Professor Hakyeon had primarily focused on drawing the “details”: hands, feet, and faces. Though, naturally, that wouldn’t be the full focus of the class.

“So, I’m going to do things a bit out of order.” Professor Hakyeon says. “Rather than lecture next class, I’m bringing in a model.”

Hongbin looks over to Hyuk, seeing slightly more excitement on the man’s face than he would expect.

“And no, he won’t be nude.” Professor Hakyeon rolls his eyes when he sees some of the students’ faces fall. “Yes, such a tragedy. He’ll have underwear on but I want to see how you draw the body as a whole, not just particular details.”

Hongbin snorts.

“Once I see what everyone excels and lacks ability in, I’ll be able to change the curriculum to what fits best.” He flashes a smile, clapping his hands. “Well, that’s it for today. Have a nice day, everyone.”

Students begin to file out, Hongbin pausing when he sees Wonsik walk up to Professor Hakyeon. Once again, Hongbin finds himself discreetly trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Are these just going to be sketches?” Wonsik asks.

“Most likely, yes.” Professor Hakyeon replies. “If you have time to add more go ahead, but I’d rather see what everyone needs work on.”

Wonsik nods, and while Hongbin can’t see the man’s expression, he can feel the man’s disappointment.

Hakyeon sighs, glancing around the room, eyes locking with Hongbin’s briefly. He leans forward, whispering just too quiet for Hongbin to hear. Wonsik perks up soon after Hakyeon moves away, his head nodding enthusiastically.

“Thank you, professor.” Wonsik says.

Hakyeon nods. “Have a nice day, Wonsik.”

“You too.” Wonsik says, walking out of the room.

The professor looks over to Hongbin as the man finally moves out of his seat.

“Did you have a question, Hongbin?”

“I-” Hongbin glances toward the door, barely seeing Wonsik in the hallway.

Professor Hakyeon looks towards the door, flashing a knowing smirk.

“That’s Kim Wonsik. Sophomore, art major with a focus in painting.” Professor Hakyeon says. “I enjoy his work.”

“He’s-” Hongbin cuts himself off.

Professor Hakyeon chuckles. “I know what you mean, I’d love to draw him if I ever am allowed to.”

“Or photograph.”

“Yes, I’m sure his form translates nicely to film as well.” The professor shakes his head. “Hongbin, if I could ask for you not to spread anything about this conversation. I’m not sure what you heard me tell Wonsik, but keep that exchange secret as well.”

Hongbin nods. “Y-yeah, I will.”

Professor Hakyeon smiles, reaching out to pat Hongbin’s shoulder. “Thank you Hongbin.” He squeezes once. “Have a nice day, and good luck.”

“Thank you professor.” Hongbin says, nodding before walking out of the classroom.

 


	2. Chiaroscuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[chiaroscuro, n](http://www.visual-arts-cork.com/painting-glossary.htm)_ : the contrasting use of light and shadow.
> 
> Wonsik never expected to find two people so worthy of painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I didn't realize how short this chapter was. ^^; I hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless tho!
> 
> As always, thank you so much to [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) for betaing this mess for me.

 

Wonsik has been in love with painting since the day he turned four. His mother gave him a paint-by-number set for his birthday, and while the paint was subpar at best, and Wonsik couldn’t properly match up the numbers and colors for at least two or three months, he loved painting so much. He loved how he could take a drawing and make it stand out with the help of his cheap paints.

When Wonsik was seven, he got a set of watercolor paints. Yet again it was a relatively cheap set, the colors easily blending in the plastic palette whenever Wonsik forgot to clean his brush between colors. He’d begun to move away from coloring pre-drawn sketches, drawing his own portraits of animals and plants. He copied almost anything from outside or the photos found in his library’s favorite nature books, checked out so often that they practically belonged to him. Multiple times Wonsik had gotten in trouble with his teachers for trying to paint in the middle of class; it took his parents threatening to take away his paints to make him stop painting in school.

At thirteen, after having to take harder art classes and with his own research, Wonsik convinced his parents to buy him a nicer set of watercolors, a small set of acrylics, and sketchbooks better suited for paints. After additional persuasion, his parents also got him a 10”x8” canvas. With that, he painted a picture of his younger sister, based on a baby photo where she was sat on the ground, a wide smile on her face, one handing grabbing a toy firetruck. Once finished, the painting was hung on the wall just by the front door, a piece  that’d be seen soon after anyone walked into the house.

Senior year, Wonsik won first place at his school district’s art competition, using the slightly experimental abstract painting to get him a full ride at his first choice for university. The only requirement- besides maintaining a high GPA- was that he had to stay as an art major, though he had a choice for what focus to choose. 

It was practically instinctual for Wonsik to choose painting as his focus.

\---

Professor Hakyeon is staring at his phone when Wonsik walks in, the man quickly slipping into his seat at the front right side of the room. The professor’s gaze alternates between his phone and the classroom door, the man resting one hand on his hip, foot tapping lightly.

Hakyeon looks around the full room, sighing once before pocketing his phone.

“Sorry, our model is running a little la-”

The door opens just before Professor Hakyeon can finish his sentence. A man walks in, hands grabbing his black trenchcoat tightly. His ebony hair is parted in the middle, bangs falling just above feline eyes. The man’s skin is practically flawless, Wonsik trying to picture the proper combination of paints that could be used to match his lightly tanned skin.

“Sorry.” The man mumbles, voice feather-light. “I forgot the room number.”

Professor Hakyeon chuckles, flashing a smile that Wonsik had wanted to paint time and time again.

“Of course.” Hakyeon turns to the front of the class. “This is Jung Taekwoon. He’s a junior from the theater department.”

Taekwoon bows his head. “Please take care of me.”

He walks over to the chair that’d been placed at the front of the classroom, sharing a look with Hakyeon, the man nodding once before taking off his jacket. A couple of the girls that sat behind Wonsik let out gasps, a feeling that Wonsik couldn’t help agreeing with.

Taekwoon is only clad in nude underwear, just a shade darker than his own skin tone. His body is all thin muscle, too thin to truly be considered muscular yet too thick to be considered lanky. Wonsik practically itches with want to paint Taekwoon, feeling a slight disappointment that he couldn’t do it.

Though, that was just for now.

Taekwoon hands Professor Hakyeon his jacket, going to sit in the chair.

“Just sit naturally.” Professor Hakyeon says. “Whatever’s most comfortable for you. We’ll take a break in about forty-five minutes, does that work?”

Taekwoon nods, settling in the seat. He brings up his left leg, resting his calf on his thigh, bringing his head to rest on his right hand, elbow propped on the armrest.

“Hm.” Professor Hakyeon hums. “Interesting pose.”

“Well, anyways.” The professor says. “You can begin.”

There’s a brief pause before sketchbooks open, pencils and charcoals quietly scratching on paper. Wonsik flips to the next empty page in his sketchbook, pencil just faintly touching the paper as he looks up to Taekwoon.

God. Where to begin? Wonsik lightly sketches small ovals, a basic outline for the pose Taekwoon is sat in. He presses the pencil a bit harder, looking back up to the model.

“Professor?” Wonsik hears from someone on the other side of the room.

Professor Hakyeon looks up from his notebook.

“Would I be able to move to the floor?”

The professor quirks an eyebrow. “I don’t see why not.”

A student gets up then, Wonsik turning his attention to the man. His eyes widen slightly.

The man’s beauty could be best described as subdued, concealed by the casual clothing he wore, the hair hardly styled. It still shows through in other ways: the dimples that appear and disappear just as quickly when he smiles, the way his hair sweeps along his forehead; his skin, almost as flawless as Taekwoon’s.

Wonsik shakes his head, looking back to Professor Hakyeon. “Professor, would I be able to move as well?”

The professor sighs. “Yes, but please no one else.”

Wonsik sits on the ground just to the man’s right, placing his sketchbook in his lap before looking up to Taekwoon.

Sketching goes a bit easier after that, Wonsik able to focus more on Taekwoon despite the other painting-worthy person sitting just beside him. Wonsik finds himself looking to the other man’s sketchbook. The man has an interesting style: mildly cartoonish, but in a way that didn’t seem excessively amateur. Wonsik glances over to Hakyeon, seeing the professor still engrossed in his sketchbook. He reaches out a hand to the man’s sketchbook, pointing at the arm Taekwoon is supposed to lean on.

“Bring the elbow in a little.” Wonsik mumbles.

The man alternates his gaze between him and the sketchbook.

“It’s too angled, makes it seem like his arm is bent an uncomfortable way.”

“Oh.” The man says. “Thank you.”

Wonsik flashes a small smile.

~

The class time seems to fly by, the small break disappearing in the blink of an eye. Wonsik is able to completely finish his sketch while the man seemed to have everything but a few details finished.

“I’ll be collecting your sketchbooks for grading.” Professor Hakyeon says. “Don’t worry about drawing over the weekend, though if you bring in a few sketches I’ll award you a couple extra points on the next exam.”

Practically the whole class perks up at the words, smiles gracing the faces of a few students.

“Leave your sketchbooks at your workspace, don’t forget your reading, and I’ll see you next week!”

Wonsik grabs his bag, slinging it over one shoulder and tossing his sketchbook onto the table. He sees the man about to leave class, quickly jogging to get his attention.

“Hey.” Wonsik says, about to place a hand on the man’s shoulder before he turns around.

“Sorry.” Wonsik continues. “I-I’m Wonsik.”

“Oh.” The man says. “I’m Hongbin.”

“I like your name.” Wonsik mentally scolds himself for the unnecessary statement.

“I, I like yours too.” Hongbin replies, the hesitant smile on his face giving another flash of dimples.

Wonsik licks at his lips, nodding once. “What’s your major?”

“Photography.” Hongbin replies.

“Ah.” Wonsik says. “I’m an art major, but my focus is on painting.”

“That’s nice.” Hongbin says.

A silence falls between the two, broken when they both start to say, “I-”

“Oh.” They add in unison.

“Go ahead.” Hongbin says.

“No it’s, it’s nothing.” Wonsik lets out a small sigh, unable to ask his question.

“Ah.” Hongbin pulls out his phone. “I have class in a few minutes. Talk later?”

Wonsik nods. “”Yeah, of course.”

Hongbin smiles. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Bye.”

Wonsik watches Hongbin jog down the hall. He lets out a sigh, pulling out his phone. He should probably head to his class as well.


	3. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[proof](http://www.modelsdirect.com/faqs/glossary/), n.: an intermediate stage of photographic development from which the photographer or client can chose the model’s best poses._
> 
>  
> 
> Taekwoon models for an art class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so sporadically, everyone! College and work are a massive time and energy suck for me, so focusing on writing is hard at times. ^^; Anyways, thanks as always to [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) for betaing me, and having to put up with me being so flaky recently.

For as long as he could remember, Taekwoon had been photographed. It wasn’t just the photos for holidays or school yearbooks: it was at every memorable moment in life, every school play, even the random dress-up sessions he’d been pulled into.

At twelve, Taekwoon was scouted for his first non-family photoshoot: his first shot at modelling. It was for the catalog of the clothing store in his hometown. He and one other girl were deemed representatives of the children section of the store, and over two days Taekwoon was clad in more than a closet’s worth of clothing, placed in a number of unnatural poses deemed best to show off the various outfits he wore. He was paid a decent sum for the time he spent at the shoot, immediately giving the money to his mom. The expression on his mother’s face when he gave her that first packet of money was more than enough reason for him to find more and more shoots he could work at, each sigh of relief when Taekwoon could help her out filling him with the greatest sense of pride.

Taekwoon’s modelling gave him a bit of a reputation within his district, and it was likely said reputation that gave him the full ride to what had been his second choice for college. Despite his mom’s insistence, Taekwoon refused to let her help pay for his other expenses, using the money he’d grabbed from occasional paychecks to fill the gaps his scholarship couldn’t pay for. While his college didn’t have an official modelling program, Taekwoon ultimate went for a double major in fashion design and theater, the latter a subject that’d always been mildly fascinating for him throughout high school.

\---

“I have a favor to ask.” Professor Lee asks. She’s a woman in her late twenties, only having taught for four years.

“What is it?” Taekwoon says.

“Do you know Hakyeon?”

Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow, shaking his head.

“He’s an art professor.” Professor Lee says. “We were in the same graduating class back in undergraduate, and I owe him for a lot. He needs a model for his anatomy class next week and I was wondering if you could do it.”

“Is it paid?”

“No.” She says. “It’s just for one day, though. You don’t have class at one on Mondays, right?”

“Mondays I don’t have class after 12:30.”

“Thank god.” She sighs in relief. “You’d be fine with doing it then, right?”

“What would I do exactly?”

“Hakyeon didn’t tell me too much.” Professor Lee says. “Just that you’d be posing in underwear. He said his class wasn’t ‘at that point in the semester yet’.”

Taekwoon shrugs. “I’ll do it then. I wasn’t planning on doing much once I was done with class.”

Professor Lee smiles. “I don’t think you know how much I appreciate you right now.”

Taekwoon flashes a shy smile. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“It is for me.” She merely replies. Professor Lee shakes her head. “But, anyways. Do you have your own underwear you could use? Otherwise I’ll see if there’s anything new in the theater’s wardrobe.”

“I have my own underwear.”

“Awesome.” Professor Lee says. “Alright, Hakyeon said to meet him at his room once you’re changed. If you’re able to get there early that’s good, but otherwise he’ll be understanding if you’re there closer to when class starts.”

Taekwoon nods. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

Professor Lee smiles. “Thank you so much.”

“I-It’s nothing.” Taekwoon says again. “I’ll see you next week.”

“Have a nice weekend!” The professor flashes a smile as Taekwoon walks out.

\---

Taekwoon can’t help being disappointed in himself when he gets lost trying to find Professor Hakyeon’s classroom. He’d rarely spent time in the the liberal arts building- the theater department had its own building and the fashion majors mostly had classes in the business building of all places- so the halls of the building felt more like a maze than anything else. The man gulps back his nerves as he opens the classroom door.

The man stood at the front of the room looks over to him as soon as the door opens, thudding lightly against the wall behind it. Taekwoon assumes it’s Professor Hakyeon, though the man looks younger than Taekwoon had expected. Professor Lee had described Professor Hakyeon as handsome so often, though she’d always described her type as older men, so Taekwoon believed Hakyeon would look significantly different from this. Taekwoon can’t help wondering if Professor Hakyeon had ever done modelling himself; his appearance was the type that deserved to grace the covers of high-fashion magazines, something that should be showcased at large fashion shows.

Professor Hakyeon gives a brief introduction of who Taekwoon is, Taekwoon bowing his head at the end and mumbling a form of thanks. The man walks over to the chair, sharing a glance with Professor Hakyeon before he takes off his jacket, handing it to the professor. The small gasps he hears from a few students in the room don’t go unnoticed.

Taekwoon had never thought of himself as obscenely masculine: yes, he was a guy, and yes, he could build muscle, but he never could fit the stereotype of “buff”. His specialty is building up lean muscle, sleek and skinny, an ideal for a model like himself. Nonetheless, Taekwoon had plenty of moments where he doubted his beauty; even his face at times seemed to have features arranged in such a way that looked uglier than the handsome numerous people had regarded him as.

His other thoughts are pushed aside when Professor Hakyeon asks Taekwoon to sit in a natural position. Taekwoon shakes his head, going to sit in a seat, arranging himself into a more unconventional position. It isn’t necessarily as comfortable as it should be- especially considering how the wood of the chair seemed to dig into him- but Taekwoon remains there nonetheless, hoping his pose would translate to good art. Though, of course, Taekwoon knew little about that sort of thing; he’d only cared about drawing when he was much younger, dropping the hobby as soon as he learned about theatre. 

It only takes about ten minutes for Taekwoon to regret the position he’d gotten into; the wood digged into his skin more and more with time, the back of the chair pressing hard against his back. His eyes flicker across the room, trying to find something to focus on to distract him from the pain of art. He looks at the drawings in the back of the room, quickly growing bored of staring at the designs, thoughts wandering away from studying the details of each drawing and instead wondering which of the outfits he’d wear.

Yet again, Taekwoon is pulled away from his thoughts with the faint call of “Professor?”

Taekwoon avoids the impulse to look back towards the professor, instead scanning the room to see where the voice had come from.

“Would I be able to move to the floor?”

“I don’t see why not.” Professor Hakyeon says.

Taekwoon is only able to find the source of the voice when the man gets out of his seat, moving to sit just left of center.

Taekwoon’s first thought when he sees the man is how he’d be a perfect model. His skin looks practically flawless, and while his haircut is honestly somewhat atrocious, the mess of hair holds some sort of charm. Taekwoon finds himself unable to look away from the man, feeling somewhat embarrassed as how concentrated the man is as his eyes alternate between staring at his drawing and Taekwoon. His tongue peeks out, licking at his lips each time the man looks up to Taekwoon, the eraser tapping lightly against his sketchbook

“Professor, would I be able to move as well?”

It takes that for Taekwoon to finally look away from the man, once again trying to find the source of the voice.

The professor sighs, irritation tinging his voice when he speaks again. “Yes, but please no one else.”

Taekwoon hears the faintest of ‘thanks’ before another man comes down.

Are all art majors like this? As beautiful as the art they bring to life? Taekwoon pushes the thought away as he looks over the new man, silver-blond hair peeking out from underneath his snapback, skin faintly tanned, almost as flawless as the first man that’d come to sit in front of him.

The blond seems distracted: his legs are crossed but his foot is lightly tapping against the floor, hand twitching when his hand pauses in drawing; his eyes flicker between Taekwoon, his sketchbook, and the man to his right. It’s oddly endearing in a way, how the man appears so flustered.

After a few minutes the blond pauses drawing, staring at the sketchbook of the man next to him. His tongue flicks out to lick at his lips, the man reaching over to point at something on the other man’s textbook. The pair exchange a conversation just too faint for Taekwoon to hear, though Taekwoon notices how the brunette expresses a mixture of flustered and happiness with how the blond helps him.

The break comes soon enough, Taekwoon feeling relief when Professor Hakyeon allows him to get up. Taekwoon immediately stretches his arms out, letting out small sighs as he feels the aches and tension in his body dissipate with each stretch. He tries to ignore the not-so-subtle stares from some of the students- primarily girls, but a couple of guys as well- instead focusing on how to make his pain and numbness go away.

Despite their concentration earlier, Taekwoon notices how neither man sat on the floor had avoided staring at him. The brunette had gone out for a couple of minutes, coming back and sitting on the floor before wiping at his lips with the sleeve of his shirt. The blond had pulled out his phone, scrolling through it idly when the other man left. They exchange small smiles when the brunette comes back, the blond quickly pocketing his phone and looking back at his sketchbook. He sketches lightly, pencil barely touching the sketchbook. THe brunette stares at the other man drawing, eyes eventually flickering back to his own sketchbook before he lets out a small sigh.

Taekwoon moves forward, mouth starting to open, a compliment on his lips-

The man feels a warm hand on his shoulder, turning to see Professor Hakyeon.

“The break’s over.” He tilts his head. “Do you remember how you were seated earlier? Otherwise I can bring my drawing over and we can estimate it off that.”

Taekwoon shakes his head. “No, I remember.”

Professor Hakyeon smiles. “Good, I’ll leave you to it then.”

Taekwoon feels somewhat defeated when he goes to sit back down in the chair, already feeling his muscles start to complain about the position he settles into.

“Alright everyone, we have about forty minutes until class ends, I’m hoping that you’re all at least three-quarters of the way done with your drawings.” Professor Hakyeon says, clapping his hands once. “And you can continue.”

It doesn’t take long for the room to go quiet, the only sounds being the light scratch of pencils against paper or the rub of an eraser. Taekwoon finds himself focusing back on the two men sat in front of him. He soon regrets it.

While both men were likely focusing on him as much as they had before the break, Taekwoon feels even more under a spotlight each time either man looks up to him. Both men had looks of concentration on their face, some form of fascination in their expressions as they assess the details of Taekwoon’s form. Taekwoon’s eyes wander elsewhere, trying to find a better place to focus on, ignoring how the air in the room seems to have warmed. His efforts are in vain, the man looking back to the two people in front of him.

The remaining forty minutes pass by agonizingly slow, Taekwoon feeling relief when Professor Hakyeon calls for the students to stop drawing. He shifts in his seat, slouching slightly as he watches the students begin to pack up, the words of Professor Hakyeon practically white noise. The brunette is the first to move off the floor, packing quick and ducking out soon after Professor Hakyeon stops talking. The blond looks surprised when he sees the brunette leave, throwing his pencils in his bag before jogging out of the classroom.

Taekwoon stands up as the last student leaves, turning to see Professor Hakyeon hand him the black trenchcoat he’d been wearing.

“Thank you.” Taekwoon puts on the jacket, hand patting at one side of it.

Professor Hakyeon flashes a smile. “Thank you for today, you were a lifesaver.”

“Yeah, of course. I, I hope I wasn’t too much trouble.”

“Of course not, you were just fine.”

Taekwoon looks back to the door, neither of the men from earlier in sight.

“Professor,” Taekwoon starts. “Who were those guys? The ones who’d sat in front of me.”

Hakyeon flashes a small smirk. “The blond is Kim Wonsik. Sophomore art major with a focus in painting. The other one was Lee Hongbin. Freshman with a photography major.”

“They’re cute aren’t they?” The professor adds nonchalantly.

Taekwoon gulps, making Professor Hakyeon chuckle.

“You don’t have to answer that.” He says. “They both seemed to like you though.”

Taekwoon thinks back to earlier, the mix of concentration and fascination on their faces.

“You think so?”

Professor Hakyeon nods. “Call it an artist’s instinct.”

Taekwoon remains silent, hands slipping into the pockets of his coat.

“Well, anyways.” Professor Hakyeon says. “I can’t stop you from whatever relationship you wish to pursue with them.” He adds, "Though, I ask that you don’t distract them so much that it affects how they are in my class. They both have some of the best work, especially Wonsik.”

Taekwoon licks his lips, nodding once. “Of course.”

Professor Hakyeon smiles. “I wish you luck then. Bye for now Taekwoon.”

“Y-yeah, bye.” Taekwoon feels a blush on his face, quickly turning away and walking out of the classroom.


	4. Transparent Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _transparent bodies, n: Objects that permit rays of light to pass through them._
> 
>  
> 
> Hongbin is surprised a certain model in his English class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the delay! Work and school are still making it hard for me to write, but I'm hoping to finish writing this fic over break so that I can post more before my finals. ^^; As always, thank you to [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) for betaing me.

“Hongbin?”

The man turns to his left, quirking an eyebrow at the voice, delicate tone familiar. His eyes widen when he sees Taekwoon. He looks almost more ethereal now than when Hongbin first saw him, the man clad in jeans and a white button-up peeking from underneath a black blazer, clothing that fit well to his lightly toned form. Hongbin’s flash finger twitches.

“Taekwoon, right?”

The man nods. “You remember me, right?”

Hongbin nods, holding back the ‘how could I forget’ that lays at the edge of his lips.

“How do you know my name?” Hongbin says instead. “I never gave it to you.”

“Professor Hakyeon told me.” Taekwoon replies. “He mentioned Wonsik too.”

Hongbin flinches slightly, hand tightening and loosening its grip on the strap of Hongbin’s bag. He glances around the large lecture hall, now almost empty.

“Sorry, I have class in a bit.” Hongbin says hesitantly.

“Oh, I’m done for the day, can I walk you over?” Taekwoon looks slightly pained as he asks.

“Yeah.” Hongbin nods hesitantly.

Taekwoon flashes the tiniest of smiles, Hongbin feeling his mood shift at the small action.

The pair walk in silence for a few moments, Hongbin seeing Taekwoon pull out his phone before slipping a single earbud in his ear.

“I didn’t realize we were in the same English class.” Hongbin eventually says.

Taekwoon nods. “Me neither. I sit on the opposite of the classroom from you though, so it’s not surprising that you haven’t really seen me.”

“T-There’s almost always an empty seat next to me, if you ever want to sit with someone you know.” Hongbin bites his lip. “Or, I guess you don’t know me that well.”

Taekwoon chuckles, smiling again. “I would like that, yeah.”

Hongbin can’t help a smile. He glances up, holding back a sigh when he sees his classroom ahead of him.

“My class is there.” Hongbin nods towards the wooden door. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah.” Taekwoon says. “I’ll see you Thursday.”

Hongbin nods, smiling again.

~

Hongbin spends the rest of today and the day after scanning all of his classrooms, seeing if he shared other classes with either Wonsik or Taekwoon. In the end he learns that he only shares one class with each of them, a fact that only brings a sense of disappointment to Hongbin.

Almost immediately in the first class Taekwoon sits next to him and Hongbin feels himself regretting his offer. It’s not like he doesn’t want to see Taekwoon in his class- the complete opposite, actually- it’s just that concentrating when Taekwoon is near him is an almost impossible venture. The model is such a gravitating force, Hongbin finds himself staring over at Taekwoon time and again, fascinated by the sight of him being so engrossed in the lectures Hongbin had often thought of as boring.

It’s at the end of class that Hongbin realizes the error of his ways. The man looks down at the single page, barely filled with notes from the eighty minute lecture. Hongbin packs his notebook, slinging his bag over one shoulder before moving to let Taekwoon out from the row. Taekwoon merely nods in reply, shifting as he moves to sit his bag on his shoulder.

“Sorry but, how good of notes do you take?” Hongbin asks hesitantly.

Taekwoon tilts his head, realization coming onto his face. “Oh. Do you need to borrow my notes?”

Hongbin bites at his lip before nodding his head. “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep last night so it was hard to focus.”

“Oh.” Taekwoon nods. “Yeah, I’ll send you pictures.” He pulls his phone out from his blazer pocket, fingers flying across the screen before he holds it out to Hongbin. “Can I have your number?”

“Yeah.” Hongbin grabs the phone, fiddling with the UI that differs slightly from his own phone, giving it back to Taekwoon after about a minute.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” Taekwoon says as he pockets his phone. “When I get back to my dorm I’ll send the pictures.”

“Sounds good.” Hongbin looks towards his classroom door. “I’ll talk to you later then?”

Taekwoon nods. “Talk soon.”

~

_ [Taekwoon, Thu 23:50] _

_ [Attachment: three images] Here are my notes. Let me know if you have any questions. _

 

_ [Hongbin, Thu 23:52] _

_ Thank you so much :) _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Thu 23:54] _

_ Of course. _

 

Hongbin saves the images, pulling up the first picture. Taekwoon’s handwriting contrasts heavily from his appearance: it’s honestly a mess, each character only faintly distinct from the next. Hongbin sends a few texts to clarify particularly illegible words, Taekwoon promptly sending a reply each time.

 

_ [Taekwoon, Fri 0:15] _

_ Is my handwriting that bad? _

 

Hongbin flashes a strained expression, thumbs hovering over the screen of his phone.

 

_ [Hongbin, Fri 0:17] _

_ Not really? I’ve read worse _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Fri 0:20] _

_ I’ll try to work on it. _

 

Hongbin starts to type a reply, cut off when Taekwoon sends another text.

 

_ [Taekwoon, Fri 0:24] _

_ In the past I never really worried when people told me that my handwriting was bad, but I’m willing to try and change it for your sake. _

 

Hongbin’s eyes widen.

 

_ [Hongbin, Fri 0:25] _

_ Why? _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Fri 0:27] _

_ Because it’s you. _

 

Hongbin feels his face flush.

 

_ [Hongbin, Fri 0:29] _

_ Am I really worth changing for? _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Fri 0:29] _

_ Yes. _

 

Oh. Hongbin couldn’t think of how to respond, reading over the one-word reply again and again.

 

_ [Taekwoon, Fri 0:33] _

_ Sorry, I have an 8am tomorrow, I’m going to bed. I’ll see you in class? _

 

Hongbin looks at the time, promptly realizing exactly how late it is.

 

_ [Hongbin, Fri 0:34] _

_ Yeah, I’ll see you. Good night ☆ _

 

Hongbin looks over their texts again, only stopping when he realizes that he has other work due tomorrow. He silences his phone, placing it at the edge of his desk as he digs around, finding what he needs for his remaining assignments.

\---

“So do you have Wonsik in any of your classes?”

Taekwoon glances up from his phone.

“Well, just-” Hongbin starts. “You share a class with me and you seem to know him so,” He pauses. “It’d be a funny coincidence.”

Taekwoon lets out a small chuckle, smile tugging at his lips..

“We’re in the same math class.”

“Math?” Hongbin quirks an eyebrow.

“It’s a basic class, a blow off course for arts majors.” Taekwoon says. “It’s not that hard but Wonsik seems to have issues paying attention in class so,” The man shrugs.

“Do you sit together?”

“Yes.” Taekwoon flashes a questioning look. “Is that a bad thing?”

“No!” Hongbin replies, surprised at the force of the word. “No, it’s fine. I was just curious.”

Taekwoon nods slowly.

“But honestly, I can see why he’d have issues paying attention.” Hongbin says.

Taekwoon raises an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Well,” Hongbin bites at his lip, wondering if there was a socially acceptable way to wax lyrical about a man’s beauty. “It’s hard for me to pay attention in my blowoff courses too. I get bored easily so,”

“That’s true.” Taekwoon says. “I get like that in English.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” The man replies. “Is that class hard for you?”

“Yes.” Very.

In all honesty, the only topic Hongbin had an understanding of was the one day Taekwoon leant Hongbin his notes; a wealth of information was found in the model’s messy scrawl.

“Do you want help?”

“What?”

“I can tutor you.” Taekwoon says.

Oh. Hongbin deliberates the offer. On the one hand, he could use any he could get in that class; on the other, would he really want help from the one person who’s his worst distraction? 

“I-” Hongbin cuts his thought off. “Do you need me to pay you?”

Taekwoon pauses, deliberating what Hongbin had asked.

“There’s this coffee shop just off campus. It’s fairly cheap and normally pretty quiet, but they make the best latte I’ve ever had.” Taekwoon says. “We can study over there if you buy us coffee.”

Hongbin can’t help a small smile. Of course someone like Taekwoon would want something like a latte.

“Yeah, that works for me.”

Taekwoon smiles. “Would Saturday morning work for you? We can meet once a week for an hour or so.”

Hongbin nods. “Yeah, I’d be fine with that.”

Taekwoon nods. “Sounds like a plan.” He glances up. “Well, this is your stop.”

Hongbin looks up, already feeling slightly empty when he looks at his classroom in front of him. “I’ll see you Saturday then.”

“See you Saturday.”

\---

“You read Frost, right?” Taekwoon asks.

Hongbin nods. “Yeah, it’s all nature stuff.”

“That’s his signature.” Taekwoon says. “So yes, ‘all nature stuff’.”

Hongbin looks down to his tea, a small cup in comparison to Taekwoon’s large latte.

“Do you have any questions in particular?”  Taekwoon asks, flipping through the textbook to the section where Frost’s poems are.

It takes Hongbin a moment to reply to Taekwoon’s question, the man distracted by the circular lenses currently sat on Taekwoon’s face. Hongbin shakes his head, pushing back thoughts about how nice those glasses would look in photographs.

“There’s this line in the first poem,” Hongbin moves forward to grab the book, hand brushing Taekwoon’s as he pushes it towards him. The man flinches slightly, eyes flickering to Taekwoon to see if the model had seen him flinch.

“Here,” Hongbin finds the line, pointing it out to Taekwoon.

Taekwoon shifts the book back to him, pushing his glasses up a little before reading over the small verse. “Oh, that’s simple. Here, try reading it out loud, it helps me understand some poems better.” He pushes the book towards Hongbin.

Hongbin licks at his lips nervously, slowly starting to read. His eyes fixate on the textbook, trying to overlook how Taekwoon’s eyes seem to pierce his his soul as he watches Hongbin read.

“Not bad.” Taekwoon mumbles. “I like your voice.”

Hongbin gulps. 

Taekwoon shakes his head. “Sorry. D-Does it make more sense to you?”

Hongbin licks his lips. “Not really.”

Taekwoon shrugs. “It was worth trying.” He points out the verse below the section Hongbin had read, launching into an explanation of the mechanics of the poem and how each verse related to the other. It’s a flood of information, but it still makes a lot more sense than the monotone lectures from his professor.

“Does that make more sense?” Taekwoon asks.

“Surprisingly, yes.”

Taekwoon snorts, flashing a small smile. “I’m glad.”

The pair sit in silence for a couple of minutes, Taekwoon’s attention shifting to finishing off his latte.

“Are you an English major?” Hongbin eventually asks.

Taekwoon snorts. “No, I’m a fashion design and theatre major.” 

“Why?” Hongbin asks. “I mean, the fashion design makes sense. But why not English, you seem to be good at it.”

“No, I’m really not.” Taekwoon says. “I can barely write on my own, I’m really only good at analyzing certain poets. Besides, it’s a non-English majors class, why would it be hard?”

Hongbin bites his lip. “Ah. Sorry.”

Taekwoon’s expression shifts. “Sorry. Too harsh?”

Hesitantly, Hongbin nods.

“I’ll work on that too.” Taekwoon mumbles. “For your sake.”

Hongbin feels his face flush at the words. He pauses, holding back a sigh. “I’m confused. Why me?”

Taekwon tilts his head. “Because I like you.”

Oh. Hongbin gulps.

“Or,” Taekwoon pauses. “You interest me. A lot. I want to actually get to know you, and I don’t want any part of my personality to ruin our friendship.”

Hongbin nods. Right, it wouldn’t be like that yet. It’s too soon to have thoughts like that, right?

“I want to get to know you too.”

Taekwoon flashes a smile, another photography-worthy look. Speaking of...

“Taekwoon.” Hongbin starts hesitantly. “I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable but,”

Hongbin pauses, seeing Taekwoon quirk an eyebrow.

“I’m a photographer.” Hongbin says. “I take pictures of almost anything- mostly landscapes, but I really like taking pictures of people too. I’m a lot better at photos than drawing, and I just,” He bites his lip.

“You want to take pictures of me?” Taekwoon asks, completing Hongbin’s thought.

Hongbin nods. “If you’re okay with it.”

Taekwoon looks down at his coffee cup, lightly running an index finger around the brim of the cup. He glances back up to Hongbin, nodding his head once.

“Of course.” Taekwoon says. “I’d love to be your model.”

Hongbin’s mouth almost falls open.

“We can talk more about it later, if that’s fine?” Taekwoon says. “I forgot that I had a paper to write and I’ve barely started it.”

Hongbin chuckles, nodding his head. “Yeah, I’ll text you about it later.”

Taekwoon flashes another small smile. He looks back to his cup, quickly swigging the last of the coffee. He pulls out a black case, placing his glasses in the case before gathering up his textbook, shoving the book and case into his messenger bag, slinging the bag over one shoulder.

“I’ll text you later?” Taekwoon asks.

Hongbin nods.

“I’ll text you later.”


	5. Colorito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[colorito, n](http://www.visual-arts-cork.com/art-glossary-of-terms.htm): renaissance term for coloring - mastery of color in painting._
> 
> Wonsik finds out Taekwoon is in his math class. He asks an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, sorry for having such a delay between posting chapters! I'm on break from college rn, so hopefully it'll be easier to post more consistently for y'all! ^^; Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) is my betaing angel thank you for putting up with my disastrous ass.

It comes as a surprise when Wonsik notices Taekwoon in his math class. The man had been having issues with concentrating on the professor’s droning lecture, gaze uselessly flickering around the room, notes practically abandoned.

But then, he notices a crop of black hair a couple rows in front of him. A messenger bag is slung awkwardly across the chair, design faintly familiar. It takes the man turning to his side, the flash of his profile for Wonsik to realize who it is.

For the remaining fifty minutes of class, Wonsik sits, trying in vain to focus on the lecture, instead counting down the minutes until class ends, strategizing the best way to approach Taekwoon. 

At the end of lecture, Wonsik packs his notebook up in record time, slinging his black bag over his left shoulder. His hand runs along the sides of chairs as he moves to the lower row of the lecture hall, catching Taekwoon just before he leaves the hall. He reaches an arm out, placing his right hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“Hey.” Wonsik says, slightly breathless.

Taekwoon’s head whips around, eyes wide, expression relaxing when he realizes who’s in front of him.

“H-hey.” Taekwon’s eyes flicker down to the hand Wonsik has on his shoulder.

“Oh!” Wonsik immediately pulls his hand away, flinching as if he’d burned himself on a stove. “Sorry I just, wanted to get your attention.”

Taekwoon smiles letting out a small chuckle. “It’s fine.” He looks to the open double-doors. “Sorry, I have class-”

“Oh! Right, I,” Wonsik shakes his head. “I don’t have class after this, could I walk with you?”

Taekwoon nods. “Sure.”

Wonsik holds back a grin, instead shifting his bag on his shoulder before walking out with Taekwoon.

“So, what class are you going to?”

“English.”

“Is it another lecture hall class?”

Taekwoon nods.

“I’m sorry.” Wonsik says. “I honestly hate these huge lecture halls, it’s so much harder to pay attention.”

Taekwoon merely shrugs. “I don’t think it’s that bad. The class is a blowoff for me, so I like being able to not get caught if I fall asleep.”

Wonsik chuckles. “I never expected you to be like that.”

Taekwoon’s expression shifts. “Is that bad?”

“No!” Wonsik says, louder than expected. “I-I have classes like that too, so I understand.” He doesn’t.

“Really?”

Wonsik nods. “Yeah.” Nope.

Taekwoon lets out a small sigh. “Well, if I ever get too bad let me know, okay?”

“What?”

“Well,” Taekwoon says. “If you’re okay with keeping an eye on me, could we sit together?” His tongue peeks out to lick his lips. “Though, you don't have to if you don’t want to.”

Wonsik’s mouth opens and closes.

Oh. Well...

“Yeah, I,” Wonsik pauses. “I’d love to sit with you.”

Taekwoon flashes yet another smile Wonsik so strongly wants to preserve in a wealth of tan and pink shades, each matched to the exact contours of Taekwoon’s features. His eyes look away from Wonsik, towards a door to the right of them.

“Ah. This is my class.” Taekwoon stops, turning more towards Wonsik. “I’ll see you later?”

Wonsik nods. “Yeah. I, I’ll see you later.”

~

The only thing Wonsik is able to focus on during lecture is his test, marred in red pen, and glaring back with a red twenty. It’s by far the worst grade Wonsik ha gotten in his class, the twenty-five he’d gotten on his first exam a close second.

Wonsik watches Taekwoon steal glances to his test, the man eventually shoving the corrupted paper under his notebook. He swears he sees Taekwoon flash a frown, the model quickly looking back to his notes.

At the end of lecture Wonsik is almost too enthusiastic as he packs to leave, quickly shoving his test and notebook in his bag. He stands awkwardly as he glances down at Taekwoon, still in the middle of packing. Taekwoon’s eyes flicker up, quickly looking back down to finish packing.

“Sorry.” Taekwoon mumbles, slinging his bad over one shoulder. “You're in a hurry I’m guessing?”

“Oh, no.” Wonsik mumbles, trailing behind Taekwoon as he exits the lecture hall. “I’m just on edge.”

“The test?”

Wonsik flinches slightly. Taekwoon licks his lips.

“I actually did fairly well on it.” Taekwoon says. “45/50.”

Oh. Wonsik’s eyes widen.

“Congrats.” Wonsik says, unsure of how else to reply.

“I could tutor you, maybe?” Taekwoon’s tone is tentative, eyes locked straight ahead.

“Uh-” Wonsik closes his mouth, face scrunching as he thinks.

Well, it wouldn’t hurt, would it?

“Yeah.” Wonsik replies, voice almost as hesitant as Taekwoon’s..

Taekwoon’s posture is considerably more relaxed, the model looking to Wonsik.

“Could I get your number?” Taekwoon asks. “It’ll probably be a bit easier for us to plan that way.”

“Y-yeah.” Wonsik says, pulling out his phone. He holds it out to Taekwoon. “Just text yourself.”

Taekwoon nods, grabbing the phone from Wonsik. Their fingers brush, making Wonsik flinch slightly, unable to help wondering if Taekwoon had seen him do that. Taekwoon’s fingers are quick long the keyboard, the model handing Wonsik back his phone after a few seconds. Wonsik looks down at the text Taekwoon sent himself.

“Those are the characters for your name, right?”

Wonsik quirks an eyebrow. “Yeah but, how do you know my surname?”

Taekwoon’s eyes widen, the man biting at his lip. “It’s, well, Professor Hakyeon told me.” He pauses. “I was curious about who you and Hongbin were.”

Oh.

“Do you and Hongbin have any classes together?” Wonsik asks, somewhat trying to change the subject.

Taekwoon nods. “English literature.”

"Oh, that’s cool.” Wonsik isn’t even sure what makes him asks, “Do you tutor him too?”

Taekwoon’s mouth falls open. He looks in front of him, flinching slightly.

“Sorry I-” He looks to his classroom door. “I need to go.” Taekwoon tacks on an, “I’ll text you later?”

“Ye-yeah.” Wonsik mumbles. 

Wonsik watches Taekwoon duck into the classroom, the man trying to overlook the strange feeling settling in his stomach.

~

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 22:04] _

_ I’m sorry about earlier. _

 

Wonsik starts, looking over to his phone say charging to his right. He grabs his phone, reading the text.

 

_ [Wonsik, Wed 22:05] _

_ what do you mean? _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 22:07] _

_ The tutoring question. _

 

Oh.

 

_ [Wonsik, Wed 22:09] _

_ don’t worry about it, i’m not sure why i even asked _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 22:11] _

_ Well, still. I should’ve been honest and told you, but I didn’t. _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 22:13] _

_ To answer your question though, yes. I tutor him for English. _

 

The strange feeling from earlier settles back into Wonsik’s stomach. Jesus. Is he, is Kim Wonsik really jealous over Taekwoon  _ tutoring _ Hongbin?

 

_ [Wonsik, Wed 22:16] _

_ is it ok then? _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 22:18] _

_ Ok for what? _

 

_ [Wonsik, Wed 22:19] _

_ for you to tutor me _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 22:20] _

_ Yes. _

 

Wonsik can picture how blunt the word would sound if Taekwoon were there in person.

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 22:22] _

_ Why wouldn’t it be okay? _

 

Wonsik bites his lip.

 

_ [Wonsik, Wed 22:23] _

_ i mean, would you be too busy for us both? _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 22:25] _

_ No, why would I? _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 22:30] _

_ Would you be uncomfortable with me tutoring you both? _

 

Reading the text over again makes Wonsik realize how unnecessary his jealousy is.

 

_ [Wonsik, Wed 22:31] _

_ no, it’s fine. _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 22:31] _

_ Ok. _

 

A few minutes pass before Wonsik gets another text.

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 22:34] _

_ There’s a cafe near campus that I tutor Hongbin at. We can go over there if that’s okay. _

 

_ [Wonsik, Wed 22:35] _

_ yeah that’s fine _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 22:35] _

_ Awesome. _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 22:38] _

_ By the way, don’t worry about paying me, just get me coffee during our sessions. _

 

Wonsik chuckles. 

 

_ [Wonsik, Wed 22:38] _

_ i will _

  
  


The next few texts the pair exchange are just planning, simple questions of the best time and day to meet every week, Taekwon also making sure Wonsik knows where the coffee shop is.

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 23:01] _

_ Are you sure you’re okay with this? _

 

Wonsik is surprised to get the text from Taekwoon, figuring the pair were set for the first session. 

 

_ [Wonsik, Wed 23:04] _

_ yeah, i’m sorry if i made things weird earlier _

 

_ [Wonsik, Wed 23:06] _

_ It’s fine. It’s probably my fault that things got weird earlier anyways. _

 

_ it really isn’t your fault, i just got jeal-  _

 

Wonsik deletes the text just as quickly as he’d written it. 

 

_ [Wonsik, Wed 23:09] _

_ i’m sure we both caused it _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 23:11] _

_ You’re probably right. _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 23:15] _

_ Sorry, I have a test I’ve barely studied for. I’ll text you later?  _

 

_ [Wonsik, Wed 23:16] _

_ yeah, night night _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Wed 23:18] _

_ Good night. _

 

Wonsik lets out a sigh as he reads the text. He brings up a hand to rub at his eyes, double checking his phone to see the obscenely late time staring back at him. Exhaustion suddenly weighs far too heavy on Wonsik, making the man loudly yawn. He looks back down to the painting he’s in the middle of sketching out for another class, face scrunching as he instead moves to turn off his desk light. Wonsik slips into bed, pushing back the regret he feels as his heavy eyes close.

\---

“So, yeah.” Taekwoon puts down his pencil, leaning back in the booth as he grabs his mug. He takes a sip of the latte, looking back over to Wonsik. “Does that make any sense?”

Wonsik looks over the derivative Taekwoon had solved. “So, why do we have to know the long-hand way of solving derivatives?”

Taekwoon shrugs, taking another sip of coffee. “Something about being able to understand the process behind the shortcuts.”

Wonsik groans. “It’s just so much work.”

“It’s also what you missed most on the exam.” Taekwoon nods towards Wonsik’s test marred with red pen.

Wonsik frowns, taking a sip of his own coffee: black with a few packets of sugar. Slowly, he places his mug down, leaning forward to better read over the chicken scratch of Taekwoon’s work. Out of the corner of his eye Wonsik notices the small smile on Taekwoon’s face get replaced with a look of concern the longer Wonsik looks at the math problem.

“Is my handwriting not legible enough?” Taekwoon asks. “Or is this just confusing.”

“I,” Wonsik pauses gaze alternating between the problem and Taekwoon. “Can you run through it again?”

Taekwoon nods, leaning more across the table. He places his pencil eraser down on the paper, tapping at the first step of the problem before beginning his explanation.

It’s a strange feeling for Wonsik; the man knows that Taekwoon is talking, can hear and process what he’s saying, yet Wonsik can’t truly fixate on the words. His thoughts are elsewhere: running through a mental catalogue of paint chips, picking out a shade or blend of shades that could best illustrate each of Taekwoon’s features. The pose Taekwoon is currently in is so inherently simple and domestic, yet Wonsik finds himself badly wanting to paint it.

“Wonsik?”

The man shakes his head, blinking his eyes a couple of times to bring himself back to reality. “Sorry.”

“Did you get any of that?” Taekwoon asks. “You just look a little, off.”

“I-” Wonsik starts. “No.”

Taekwoon frowns. “Oh. Should I try-”

“You distracted me.” Wonsik’s eyes widen after he says the phrase. Taekwoon looks back at him, the model’s expression flustered.

Shit.

“Oh.” Taekwoon briefly glances down at his latte mug, recently emptied. “Wonsik, are you sure I should be your tutor-”

“No!” Wonsik says with more force than expected. “Er, yes. I want you to be my tutor. I just,” Wonsik grabs his mug, leaning back in the booth hand taking a sip of coffee, now cold and bitter.

The expression on Taekwoon’s face is neutral, encouraging Wonsik to continue speaking.

“I have, I have a question for you.” Wonsik starts, placing his mug back on the table. “I’m a painter, Professor Hakyeon might have mentioned that.”

Taekwoon nods.

“And, I really enjoy painting.” Wonsik continues. “I love painting practically anything, but I’ve loved doing portraits recently.”

“You want to paint me?”

Wonsik blinks. “Y-yes. If that’s okay with you.”

Taekwoon’s expression is strained. “I mean, am I worth it?”

Wonsik quirks an eyebrow.

“There have to be other people worth painting, right? I’m a model yes, but-”

“No, stop.” Wonsik cuts in. “Of course you’re worth it, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon’s eyes widen.

“There’s only one other person at this moment of life I truly want to paint, but you’re one of my biggest wishes.”

Taekwoon tilts his head. “Hongbin?”

Wonsik’s eyes flicker away, the man biting at his lip.

Taekwoon chuckles. “He really is beautiful, isn’t he?”

Wonsik nods. “Well, you are too.”

Wonsik regrets it as soon as he says it. Hesitantly he looks up at Taekwoon, seeing the model’s expression, mixed with surprise and some other unidentifiable emotion. 

“I, I’m sorry.” Wonsik reaches for his test and notes. “Just forget what I asked-”

“Wait.” Taekwoon says, grabbing Wonsik’s hand. “Sorry it’s not a bad thing that you asked I just,” The model gulps. “Yes. I’d love for you to paint me.”

Wonsik’s mouth falls open, expression shifting to a smile as he lets out a relieved sigh. “Thank you.”

Taekwoon squeezes Wonsik’s hand, flashing a smile. Both actions make Wonsik flush, warmth pooling in his stomach. Taekwoon withdraws his hand, Wonsik noticing a faint flush on the man’s face.

“I have a report due tomorrow, could I text you later?” Taekwoon asks, grabbing his own notes and shoving them in his messenger bag. “I’m sorry for not being able to help more.”

“No, it’s fine.” Wonsik says. “And yeah, I’ll text you later.”

Taekwoon flashes a smile as he gets out of the booth. “Bye for now, Wonsik.”

“Bye.”

Wonsik watches Taekwoon walk out, a flush spreading across his face when his eyes flicker down to his mug.


	6. Blow-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[blow-up,](http://www.modelsdirect.com/faqs/glossary/) n: an enlargement photo from a negative or slide.  
> _
> 
> Taekwoon has a photoshoot with Wonsik and Hongbin. Things don't go as well as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back I didn't forget about this. No but really, I finished writing this so I'm probably gonna wrap it up on here over the next few weeks or so? I may post more often than once a week it rlly depends on how I understand tbh. But yeah, school has been in the way so I keep neglecting works more than I should. ^^; I hope y'all enjoy, and as always thank you to [Jaioi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) for dealing with my messy ass.

_ [Taekwoon, Fri 22:10] _

_ So, this Saturday at 10am works? _

 

_ [Wonsik, Fri 22:12] _

_ yeah, that works for me :D _

 

Taekwoon chuckles at the emoticon tacked onto Wonsik’s message.

 

_ [Taekwoon, Fri 22:15] _

_ Great, I’ll see you then. _

 

_ [Wonsik, Fri 22:16] _

_ see you then :) _

 

Taekwoon scrolls back to the main screen of his messages, opening his texts to Hongbin.

 

_ [Hongbin, Fri 22:28] _

_ Saturday at 10:30 would work for me, yeah. I might be over there a bit earlier, if that’s okay? :o _

 

Taekwoon shakes his head, briefly wondering why both Wonsik and Hongbin shared this tendency of using emoticons.

 

_ [Taekwoon, Fri 22:30] _

_ Yeah, that’d be fine. _

 

_ [Hongbin, Fri 22:31] _

_ Awesome, I’ll see you then! _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Fri 22:35] _

_ See you then. _

 

Taekwoon’s phone bings again, the man quickly unlocking his phone.

 

_ [Hongbin, Fri 22:45] _

_ Thank you again for doing this, btw. I’m so excited _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Fri 22:47] _

_ Of course. _

 

_ [Hongbin, Fri 22:47] _

_ :) _

 

Taekwoon flashes a smile, locking his phone before rubbing at his eyes. It really isn’t even that late, yet he already feels so exhausted. He makes sure that his phone is plugged in, an earlyish alarm set so that he has time to get ready in the morning, before he falls into bed.

Oh. Wait. Taekwoon shifts in bed, looking over to his desk. Hongbin and Wonsik were both going to be meeting up with him around the same time. Would that be an issue?

Taekwoon lays on his back, eyes flickering up to the ceiling. Wonsik had been shocked when Taekwoon said he’d been tutoring Hongbin. Was Wonsik the jealous sort? How? There wasn’t anything to be jealous of; Taekwoon was just tutoring two friends in need, there really wasn’t anything to be jealous of... right?

The model sighs, shifting to his side. He was probably reading too deep into the situation. Taekwoon closes his eyes, a brief amount of time passing before he drifts off, dreams of photography and painting forgotten once the day breaks.

~

Taekwoon is stood in front of his bathroom mirror, a small horde of makeup in front of him. All of it was fairly old, the products really only used to make him look decent for auditions, or for the minimal amount of theatre makeup he needed. But, despite how basic this was going to be, Taekwoon found himself wanting to put on makeup for Hongbin and Wonsik, something he hadn’t even done for Professor Hakyeon’s class. Taekwoon frowns as he looks over his makeup, trying to decide what would be best to use. Eventually, the model grabs a few products and brushes, running through the motions of application. He only puts on BB cream, a bit of concealer, and a bit of contour along his cheekbones for his face, putting more focus on his eyes. Hongbin had asked for the model to let him take pictures of Taekwoon wearing his glasses. So the model puts white eyeliner along his waterline, lining the top of his eyes in black and winging it slightly. He brushes tan eyeshadow along his eyelid, hoping it’ll make his eyes pop. The last thing Taekwoon does is put on nude lipstick, a couple of shades darker than his skin tone. 

Taekwoon looks his reflection, the model rubbing at a few smudges before nodding his head.

It’s time.

~

Taekwoon ends up arriving about ten minutes earlier than Wonsik and Hongbin. He takes the small gap of time to get used to his surroundings. The park is surprisingly empty considering how it was already late in the morning. The sun is shining brightly, a faint breeze just barely cooling the uncharacteristically warm winter day. Taekwoon had almost immediately shed the coat and scarf he’d put on, anticipating a colder day.

Hongbin’s walk over to Taekwoon was initially awkward, the photographer looking around the empty park. His expression lights up when he lock eyes with Taekwoon, the smile on his face bringing with it a flash of dimples. Hongbin’s pace picks up as he walks over to Taekwoon, the model flashing a small smile. Briefly, Taekwoon wonders if it would be socially acceptable to compliment Hongbin’s dimples. 

“Hey.” Hongbin shifts his bag on his shoulder.

“Hey.” Taekwoon smiles again, patting at an empty patch of grass to his right.

Hongbin perks up again, placing his bag down before plopping onto the spot next to him. Taekwoon watches Hongbin rummage through his bag, looking over each of the lenses he’d brought before snapping one of the medium sized ones on.

“You look nice today.” Hongbin says, voice hesitant and his eyes still focused on his camera.

Taekwoon bites at his lip, blushing slightly. He looks Hongbin over. The photographer is clad in jeans and a plaid button-down, a couple buttons undone to show  flash of a gray t-shirt. The gray beanie on Hongbin’s head completes the horribly endearing look. The model pushes back a childish impulse to snatch the beanie off Hongbin’s head.

“You look nice too.” Taekwoon says instead.

Hongbin looks up to Taekwoon. “Oh. Um, thanks.” He brings up a hand to rub at the back of his neck. “I actually overslept a bit so I didn’t have time to shower and grab nicer clothes.”

Taekwoon shrugs. “It still works well for you.”

Hongbin’s eyes widen, cheeks a dusty pink. “Oh. Wow, I-” He pauses. “Thank you.”

“Sorry I-” Taewoon bites his lip. “Was that too much?”

“No!” Hongbin pauses. “No, it’s fine.”

Taekwoon nods, eyes flickering down to the grass. “Good.”

The model looks up when he hears the snap of a shutter. Hongbin brings his camera down, flipping through the screen, flashing a dimple as he chuckles.

“That’s so out of focus.”

“Can I see?”

Hongbin quirks an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Taekwoon nods. Hongbin’s face scrunches, glancing at his camera before turning the screen to the model.

Hongbin was right in a way, the image was definitely out of focus, Taekwoon’s face mostly a blur in comparison to his surroundings. Yet, there’s something that remains strangely beautiful about the image. 

“You have a nice eye.”

“R-really?” Hongbin says. Taekwon nods. “I didn’t even try with that though, I was just messing with the auto-focus.”

“It looks nice.”

Hongbin snorts. “That doesn’t mean it’s not blurry as hell.”

Taekwoon shrugs. “If you overlook the blur it’s a beautiful picture.”

“Thanks.” Hongbin replies hesitantly.

“I-” Taekwoon looks down to the camera. “Can I look through it?”

Hongbin blinks. “Uh, sure? Some of those pictures are awful outtakes though.”

“That’s fine.”

Hongbin holds out his camera, Taekwoon’s fingers brushing against the photographer’s. Taekwoon fights back the rising blush on his face, focusing on keeping his expression neutral as he flicks through all of Hongbin’s pictures.

The photographer had no set theme with his pictures; there were a number of scenery photos, well-focused and serene, along with a wealth of photos of people.  Some pictures were crowds, some simple headshots. The pictures that stood out most to Taekwoon were of a couple, both men relaxed and happy as they pose in a field.

Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow, pointing at the mint-haired male in one of the photos. “Jaehwan?”

“Oh.” Hongbin says, grabbing his camera from Taekwoon. “Yeah, it’s him and his boyfriend. Do you know them?”

“Yeah, he’s in the men’s choir and does stuff with the theatre department sometimes.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.”

Taekwoon nods. “His boyfriend seems familiar.”

“That’s Hyuk.” Hongbin says, pointing at the brunette in the photo. “He’s in anatomy with me.”

Taekwoon squints, slowly nodding. “I think I remember him.”

“He’s, interesting.” Hongbin says. The photographer shakes his head. “Wow, sorry.” He chuckles nervously. “I didn’t mean to get so distracted.”

“It’s fine-”

“Taekwoon?”

The model’s eyes widen, looking in the direction of the voice. Wonsik is stood a few feet in front of Taekwoon, grasping a canvas in one hand, and a portable easel in the other. His bag is slung over one shoulder, the head of a paintbrush poking out. Wonsik’s wearing a black hoodie over light-washed jeans, denim stained with a rainbow of paints, his hair peeking out from underneath a black SnapBack.

Wonsik shifts his weight from foot-to-foot, glancing over to Hongbin. “Did I come at a bad time?”

Taekwoon glances over to Hongbin, seeing the photographer alternate between looking at Wonsik and Taekwoon.

“Taekwoon, I didn’t realize Wonsik wa-”

“I’m sorry.” Taekwoon cuts in. “I didn’t realize the scheduling mistake I made until late last night, but I figured it wouldn’t be much of an issue so I didn’t say anything.” He bites his lip. “But, if it does matter we can set up another day.”

Wonsik looks between Taekwoon and Hongbin. “I, I think it’ll be fine.”

Hongbin nods. “Yeah, I’m fine with that too.” He looks over to Wonsik. “Can you get set up first? I’m a lot more flexible I’m guessing.”

“Yeah, sure.” Wonsik tosses his bag down to the grass. He kneels, tipping out the contents, covering the ground in front of him with a number of paint tubes, a few different sized brushes, a paint palette, and a water bottle with a wide mouth. Wonsik unfolds the easel, placing it near the mess of supplies before setting the canvas on top. He pushes aside some of the paints, adjusting his position slightly before glancing up to Hongbin. “I’m good.”

Hongbin nods. “Do you need Taekwoon in any particular position? I didn’t have anything specific in mind so choose whatever you’re more comfortable with.”

“Do I need these?” Taekwoon pulls out his glasses. “Though I can’t wear them for too long if I’m not reading, they give me a headache.”

Hongbin shares a look with Wonsik. “Well, I can take a few photos now and let Wonsik use them for reference later.” He pauses. “Though, that’s assuming he trusts my eye.”

Taekwoon holds back a comment about how even his outtake photos belonged in a museum, instead idly fiddling with his glasses as he watches Wonsik.

The painter nods. “I trust you.”

Hongbin slowly nods. “I’ll do my best.”

“What pose do you want, Wonsik?” Hongbin asks.

The painter purses his lips. “One second.” Wonsik reaches into his bag, eventually pulling out a journal and a pen. He holds the items out to Taekwoon, the model briefly wondering how that hadn't fallen out the first time Wonsik dumped his bag. “Just sit focusing on writing. Well,” Wonsik tilts his head. “You don’t have to actually write anything. Just make it look like you are.”

Taekwoon chuckles, flashing a smile before grabbing the journal and pen from Wonsik. He places the items in his lap, putting on his glasses before shifting to a more comfortable sitting position. The model flips the journal open to the earliest blank page, pausing before he starts to write. He hears a shutter go off not even a second after he places pen to paper.

While the impulse to write absolute nonsense is tempting, Taekwoon ends up settling on one of his favorite poems. His English writing isn’t much cleaner than his Hangul but Taekwoon tries not to think much of it, instead focusing on not fidgeting enough to mess up Hongbin’s photos.

The sound of the shutter soon ceases, making Taekwoon look up from the half-written poem. Hongbin moves to kneel in the grass by Wonsik. He holds out his camera, a hesitant look on his face.

“Do you want to see?” Hongbin asks.

Wonsik nods, grabbing the camera from the photographer. His mouth falls open, eyes flickering up to Hongbin.

“These are beautiful.”

Hongbin’s eyes widen. “Oh.” He brings up a hand to rub at his neck. “I-”

“No, I’m being honest.” Wonsik says, cutting off Hongbin’s likely self-deprecating sentiment. “These are some of the nicest looking reference photos I’ve ever seen.”

Hongbin’s mouth opens and closes, his loss for words all too apparent.

“Thank you.” Hongbin says. “I’ve never heard anyone say something like that to me.”

Wonsik smiles, handing the camera back to Hongbin. “You deserve to always hear things like this.”

Hongbin idly fiddles with the strap of his camera, looping it back around his neck.

“Thank you.” Hongbin adds, “So, what pose do you want Taekwoon in next?”

Wonsik shrugs, shifting in the grass. “You can choose. I’m fine with anything.”

Hongbin nods, turning back to Taekwoon. “Could you lay down for me? Whatever feels most comfortable to you.”

“Sure.” Taekwoon places the journal behind him, sliding back in the grass. He brings his left leg in, the model bringing his arms up and putting his hands behind his head. He turns his head towards the other men.

“Does this work?”

Hongbin shakes his head, eyes flickering back up to Taekwoon’s face. “Uh, yes. That looks wonderful.”

Wonsik merely nods in reply, eyes not focused on Taekwoon’s face, the model letting out a chuckle.

“Alright.”

Taekwoon relaxes into his pose, letting out a sigh as his eyes flicker up to the sky, blue dimmed by clouds looming above.

Hopefully it won’t rain.

Taekwoon loses track of how long he’s laying there, eyes fluttering open and shut as he pushes back unexpected fatigue. However, his mind saps back to reality with a simple question.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Wonsik sounds hesitant, yet there’s some sort of bewilderment in his tone.

Taekwoon turns his head enough to see the scene unfolding. Hongbin is kneeling a few feet away from Wonsik, turned to look straight at the painter. The photographer brings his camera down.

“Taking pictures.”

“Of me?” Wonsik says, an eyebrow raised. “Why me?”

“You look so be- nice.” Hongbin says. “You look really nice when you’re focused on painting.”

“I’m not beautiful.” Wonsik says, voice deadpan.

“W-what?”

“I’m not beautiful.” Wonsik repeats, voice firmer. “That’s what you were going to say right? You’re wrong.”

“You want beauty? That,” Wonsik points to Taekwoon. “Is beauty. Beauty is something that can never be fully contained within a work of art. Beauty is something unique, and I fit neither of those criteria.” Wonsik lets out a breath, starting to throw paints in his bag.

“Wonsik, wait-”

“I have to go.” Wonsik gently places the canvas on the grass, folding up his easel. The painter slings his bag across his right shoulder, getting up before grabbing the canvas and easel. He looks over to Taekwoon. “Thank you for... everything.” He looks back to Hongbin. “I’ll see you in class.”

Hongbin’s expression epitomizes desperation as he watches Wonsik walk away. He turns to Taekwoon, blinking a couple of times, mouth open. Taekwoon sits up.

“What was that?”

“I-” Hongbin starts. “I just wanted a few photos.”

Taekwoon flashes an expression of pity.

“He looked s-” Hongbin shakes his head. “He is so beautiful.”

Taekwoon nods. “I know.”

Hongbin bites his lip. “Sorry, I think I’m gonna go now.” He sighs. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah.” Taekwoon nods. “I’ll see you later.”

Hongbin flashes a small smile, disassembling his camera before slinging the bag over his shoulder. He waves a small goodbye before walking away, shoulders heavy. Taekwoon watches him walk away until he’s a speck near the horizon, the model eventually flopping back in the grass. He lets out a breath.

Did they know? Did they both know how beautiful they were? Taekwoon snorts. No. No, they wouldn’t. And Taekwoon couldn’t help feeling pained as he struggled to figure out how to articulate the wealth of emotions swirling through his mind: adoration, longing, and...

Love. Yes, love.

Jung Taekwoon was in love with the two most oblivious men on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, there is no pressure for this at all but I recently set up something called Buy Me a Coffee, it's basically a way to give someone a few bucks here or there to help "buy a coffee". My job hasn't been paying as much recently, and I figured this would be a simple way to get a little bit of cushion with my paychecks. If you have a few bucks available, you can find it [here](https://ko-fi.com/A467DJM). Honestly even spreading the link would be helpful! Thanks y'all. :D


	7. Bokeh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[bokeh](http://www.photographytips.com/page.cfm/1587), n: the blur, or more specifically, the quality of the blur in out-of-focus areas of a photograph. there is no firm definition for what is good or bad bokeh, since its degree of quality is in the eyes of the beholder. however it seems to be generally accepted that softer, smoother edges for blurred areas are preferred._
> 
> Hongbin breaks his camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, we're getting to the end right here. The last couple of chapters are the end to this arc, and chapter 10 is just a small epilogue that I thought of writing a bit after I finished planning this fic. I hope y'all have enjoyed this story, and I hope this arc is as good for you to read as it was for me to write! ^^
> 
> As always, thank you to [Jaioi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) for letting me do things like randomly text her about title names and whether or not I should write a particular scene.

“So how’d that photoshoot go?” Hyuk asks.

Hongbin coughs loudly, almost choking on the rice in his mouth. He clutches his chest, coughing a couple more times.

“Sorry, what?”

“The photoshoot with Taekwoon.”

“How did you know about that?” Hongbin asks, an eyebrow raised.

“Jae told me.” Hyuk nods towards Jaehwan. The man is in the middle of rolling up a couple more rice balls. He glances up, flashing a small smile to Hongbin.

The photographer sighs.

“How did Jaehwan know?”

“Taekwoon.” Jaehwan replies. “A couple of days before the shoot Taekwoon had asked me to give him some makeup advice, and after some pressing I got him to blab about how he was doing something for you and Wonsik.”  
Oh. Wonsik. Hongbin bites his lip.

“Speaking of,” Hyuk says through a mouth of rice ball, pausing to swallow when Jaehwan throws a nasty look his way. “What’s your deal with him?”

Hongbin raises an eyebrow. “My deal?”

Hyuk raises a finger as he finishes chewing, gulping loudly. “I mean, do you like him?”

Hongbin’s mouth falls open.

“You keep doing that sad face whenever he’s not in class.” Hyuk says. “Which, he hasn’t shown up recently, and it’s getting more than a little concerning. But, still.”

“I-”

“Don’t listen to him.” Jaehwan cuts in. He places a hand on Hongbin’s shoulder. “You don’t have to say how you feel about Wonsik. We all need time to understand our feelings.”

Hongbin grabs the other rice ball in his lap, slowly eating it. Hyuk and Jaehwan share far too curious looks as they watch the photographer eat. 

“About that.” Hongbin takes the last bite of his rice ball, gulping slowly. “I have a question.”

Hyuk and Jaehwan look over to each other, raising an eyebrow, the pair holding back grins before they turn back to Hongbin.

“Is it possible to be in love with two people?”

Hyuk grins, looking over to Jaehwan. “Five thousand won, right?”

Hongbin’s mouth falls open.

Jaehwan rolls his eyes, pulling out his wallet before placing five bills in Hyuk’s hand.

“Wh-what?”

“Me and Jaehwan placed bets.” Hyuk says. “He thought you only loved Wonsik or Taekwoon, but I was convinced that you loved them both.” He grins. “But it’s obvious who the winner is.”

“O-oh.” Hongbin says. “But, that doesn’t really answer my question.”

Jaehwan slaps Hyuk’s shoulder, the man throwing a glare Jaehwan’s way, expression quickly fading when Jaehwan glares back. He turns back to Hongbin.

“Forgive him.” Jaehwan says. “To answer your question, it’s perfectly fine for someone to be in love with multiple people, and it’s perfectly fine to be in a relationship with all of those people if everyone is in agreement about the relationship.”

“That last part’s most important.” Hyuk chimes in. “Not everyone is comfortable with that sort of thing. For example,” He wraps an arm around Jaehwan’s shoulders, leaning towards the man. “Jae here isn’t big on polyamory, while I’m down for anything. Once I learned that he’s not okay with polyamory, I dropped the subject.”

“How would I know if they’d be okay with that sort of thing?”

“You ask.” Jaehwan says. “Tell them both how you feel, and if they feel the same then it’ll work out.”

“You sound confident.”

“For good reason.” Hyuk says.

Hongbin quirks an eyebrow.

“Wonsik spends half our classes staring at you.” Hyuk says. “Of course, you never notice because you’re not easily distracted in that class, but every time I lose focus in class I’ll look over to Wonsik and see him staring right at you. Though he’ll stop for a while if we make eye contact, but otherwise,” Hyuk snorts.

“And Taekwoon?”

“Ah. I can’t be sure with him because I’ve only seen him once but,” Hyuk reaches for another rice ball, taking a bite before he continues. “On the day he modelled for Professor Hakyeon, his face turned bright red once you and Wonsik were sitting in front of him.”

“If it helps you any,” Jaehwan pauses, finishing off the rice ball in his hand. “Taekwoon will mention the both of you sometimes. He thinks it’s cute when you both are struggling with something and it finally clicks. It’s the only reason he really enjoys tutoring you two. Well,” He shares a look with Hyuk, quirking an eyebrow. “I’m sure it’s not the only reason.”

“Oh.”

Hyuk chuckles. “You have a lot more of a chance than you think.”

“I just,” Hongbin starts. “I’ve never done this before. No one was ever interested in me back in high school, so I’ve never been in a relationship.”

“I’m sure lack of interest wasn’t the issue.” Jaehwan says. “People are scared of pretty people in high school, but more brave souls come around once college starts.”

“What?”

“You’re hot and people are intimidated by it.” Hyuk says bluntly.

Hongbin’s eyes widen, Jaehwan flashing a glare Hyuk’s way.

“What, it’s true.”

Jaehwan groans. “I’m sorry, Hongbin. Do you want advice for confessing? Seeing as how Hyukkie and I are pros?”

“Aren’t I your only rela-”

“Anyways.” Jaehwan looks over to Hongbin. “So?”

“I,” Hongbin bites his lip. “I appreciate the offer, but I think I’ll pass. Honesty is probably the best policy here.”

Jaehwan smiles. “Yeah, it is.” He looks down at his phone, eyes widening. “Shi-” Jaehwan scrambles, grabbing the various food supplies strewn in the grass and shoving them in his backpack. “Sorry, I have practice in a few, so I’ve gotta go.”

Hyuk pulls out his phone, letting out a sigh. “Yeah, I have a test in an hour that I should go study for.” The man gets up lazily, grabbing Jaehwan’s hand and pulling him in for a quick peck on the lips. Hyuk looks over to Hongbin. “I’ll see you later, Hongbin. Text if you need more advice.”

“Good luck with the confession!” Jaehwan calls out as the pair walk away from Hongbin, fingers interlocked.

Hongbin flashes a smile, waving half-heartedly before flopping back in the grass. He sighs, eyes flickering up to the bright blue sky. He brings up his hands, miming taking photos.

Days like this are perfect for daytime scenery shoots: surroundings an array of bright colors, sun at just the right angle to avoid casting odd shadows. Once again, the park is surprisingly empty, mostly filled with the stray birds and insects that plague every park. Hongbin can’t help lamenting the opportunity he has to waste, a wealth of homework weighing heavy on him.

The photographer slowly sits up. He turns to his bag, sifting through it before letting out a sigh. He left his work at his dorm. Doing homework outside would have to be delayed then.

Hongbin gets up, slinging his bag around one shoulder before walking in the direction of his dorm.

\---

Taekwoon seems off that day.

Well, the first indicator that something was off is how Taekwoon had arrived only a few minutes before class in comparison to his normal twenty. The next is his appearance: his raven hair lacked its normal sheen, the bags under his eyes slightly more prominent, his clothes looking less like they’ve been picked and coordinated with care.

Hongbin moves so that Taekwoon can duck into his normal seat, the model flashing a weary smile and nodding in thanks.

Then of course, there’s the fact that Taekwoon can’t focus. The model is constantly fidgeting in the peripheral of Hongbin’s vision, eventually spurring Hongbin on to flash a look of concern.

“Are you okay?” Hongbin whispers.

“Y-Yeah.” Taekwoon’s eyes flicker away from Hongbin. “I’m just nervous about something.”

“About what?” Hongbin pushes back a number of scenarios that his mind provides him.

Hongbin rolls his eyes at the ‘shh!’ he hears behind him, writing a small note of what the professor has projected before looking back at Taekwoon.

“It’s,” Taekwoon gnaws at his lip. “Sorry, I’m just not sure if I should tell you.”

Hongbin raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

Taekwoon’s eyes flicker to the screen. “You might not like me afterwards.”

“Taekwoon-” Another ‘shh!,’ louder than before. Hongbin rolls eyes eyes before muttering, “What is this, middle school?” He turns to Taekwoon. “Talk to me later if you’re more up for it, okay?”

Taekwoon nods, quietly mumbling, “Okay. Thanks.”

Hongbin flashes a smile, turning back to the screen.

\---

“So?” Hongbin takes a sip of his coffee; he’d been more adventurous this time, getting a latte with a shot of hazelnut.

“How do you confess to someone?” Taekwoon asks, immediately taking a sip of his latte, face faintly flushing.

Hongbin takes a longer sip of coffee, cringing briefly. So sweet.

“Well,” Hongbin says. “I’ve never really had a relationship before.”

“Really?”

Hongbin nods.

“Oh,” Taekwoon mumbles. “Why? You seem like you’d be a good boyfriend.”

Hongbin’s face flushes. “I, I just never had anyone interested in me like that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Hongbin quirks an eyebrow. “And, you’re lying. I wasn’t worth much when I was younger, and haven’t gained much more nowadays.”

“That’s not true.” Taekwoon says. “Anyone would be lucky to have a relationship with you.”  
“Does that mean you like me?” Hongbin’s eyes widen, immediately regretting the question.

The flush on Taekwoon’s face deepens as he drinks his latte, eyes flickering down when his phone lights up, faintly vibrating the table. He places the cup back in its saucer, grabbing his phone.

“I have to go.” Taekwoon gets up, slinging his bag around his shoulder.

“Wait-”

“I’m sorry Hongbin.” Taekwoon pockets his phone. “I’ll see you later.”

Hongbin lowers his hand as he watches Taekwoon walk away. He clenches his fist, slamming it on the table, flinching at the loud sound he makes.

~

“Don’t forget, a final draft of one of your sketches is due next Monday,” Professor Hakyeon calls out, an act made in vain as the classroom buzzes with the sound of students packing up. “Have a nice day!”

Hongbin shoves his sketchbook in his bad, eyes briefly flickering back to Wonsik’s empty seat. He gets up, taking a few steps forward, grabbing Hyuk’s right arm, just able to drag the man outside.

“Hongbin-” Hyuk shakes off the photographer when they’re in the hallway. “What the hell-”

“I think you were right.” Hongbin says.

Hyuk quirks an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Does Taekwoon like me?”

“Well,” Hyuk pulls out his phone. “I think it’s better if you figure that out on your own.” He shrugs one shoulder, pulling up his bag. “I have class so I’ll see you later. Text me if you need to talk before next week.”

“Hyuk, wait-” Hongbin sighs when Hyuk turns away, already a few steps away in the opposite direction.

Whatever. He should probably head to class too.

Hongbin turns, walking to his next class.

\---

_ [Taekwoon, Mon 11:55] _

_ I can’t make class today, would you be able to take notes for me? _

 

Hongbin glances up to the front of the room, eyes moving towards the closed doors to his left. He sighs.

 

_ [Hongbin, Mon 11:56] _

_ Sure _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Mon 11:58] _

_ Thank you. By the way, I’m sorry but I can’t tutor you later, things have come up. _

 

_ [Hongbin, Mon 12:00] _

_ Is everything ok? _

 

_ [Taekwoon, 12:02] _

_ It will be soon. _

 

Hongbin looks up when he hears the bang of a microphone, seeing his professor setting up the lecture.

 

_ [Hongbin, Mon 12:04] _

_ Class is starting, I’ll text you later _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Mon 12:06] _

_ Oh, right. Thanks again, Hongbin. _

 

_ [Hongbin, Mon 12:06] _

_ :D _

 

Hongbin shoves his phone in his bag, grabbing a pen and his notebook. He lets out a sigh, determined to focus as much as possible on the lecture.

~

Hongbin feels as if the life has been sucked out of him; focusing on the lecture had taken more effort than he expected, the majority of it far too dense for him to understand. He groans, realizing he may have to read over the textbook before the next class.

The faint wind outside takes Hongbin by surprise, the man shivering slightly. God, wasn’t it supposed to be spring? He takes out his phone to pull up the weather, face falling as he sees the colder temperatures staring back at him. Hongbin pockets his phone, opening his bag to find the backup hoodie buried at the bottom of his bag-

Hongbin, briefly forgetting that other people could be around him, runs straight into someone. The photographer takes a step back, briefly losing his balance before looking up.

“Oh god, I’m sorry-”

His eyes widen.

“Ta-Taekwoon?”

The model looks up at Hongbin, eyes concealed slightly by his bangs. He straightens up, pushing back the hair on one side. The man pulls down the scarf he’d been covering his mouth with, flashing a hesitant smile.

“Oh, um, hey.” Taekwoon says.

“I thought you weren’t able to make class?” Hongbin raises an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t going to be able to,” Taekwoon says. “I had an appointment that got delayed at the last minute.” There was a hesitance at the word appointment, making Hongbin squint in reply.

“Is your appointment here? Seems like a weird place.”

Taekwoon nods. “They prefer sitting outside.”

Hongbin nods slowly. “Ah. Well, do you want my notes?”

“Yes, please, that’d be wonderful.”

Hongbin pulls out his notebook, holding it out to Taekwoon. “You can keep it until next class or whatever.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Hongbin replies. “I need to read the textbook anyways, so my notes can’t really do much at the moment.”

“Ah.” Taekwoon grabs the notebook with both hands, holding it close to his chest. He smiles. “Thank you again.”

“Sure.” Hongbin shivers slightly, reaching back into his bag to get his hoodie. It’s an awkward move, but he finds a way to keep his bag on while he puts on the hoodie, temporarily slinging it around his neck to pull on the thing. He rights himself, flashing a nervous smile at the odd expression Taekwoon gives him.

Taekwoon’s phone bings, the model starting slightly, grabbing it from his jacket pocket. He looks up to Hongbin. “They should be here soon. I’m supposed to meet them here so,”

“Oh, right.” Hongbin says, pulling up his slowly falling bag. “I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll see you.” Taekwoon flashes a small smile as Hongbin walks away.

Somehow, despite the fact that he’s actually paying attention to where he’s going, Hongbin finds a way to bump into another person. He starts, taking a step away. His eyes widen as he looks at the splash of silver hair beside him.

“Wonsik?”

The man in question looks up, mouth falling open.

“O-Oh. Um, hey.”

“How are you?” Hongbin asks tentatively. “You haven’t been in class much recently.”

“Yeah, it’s,” Wonsik licks at his lips. “I’ve had a rough time.”

“I hope things improve.” Hongbin mumbles. “Just know you can talk to me if you need to, okay?”

Wonsik flashes a small smile. “Yeah, I’ll try to remember that. Thanks, Hongbin.”

Hongbin smiles in reply. “I’ll see you soon?”

Wonsik nods. “For sure.”

Hongbin watches Wonsik walk away, letting out a breath before turning, heading back to his dorm.

\---

Hongbin throws back his head, letting out a deep breath as he takes in the warm spring air. His camera bounces faintly against his chest, the flash of pain something Hongbin’s so used to that he hardly feels it.

He finally remembered his camera equipment. Classes had passed by quickly enough, and his bag hadn't been too heavy anyways, so he quite easily grabbed his camera and a spare lens, throwing on protective covers so they wouldn’t get messed up in his bag.

Hongbin pauses in walking, looking into his bag and pulling out one of the lenses, clicking it onto his camera and taking off the cover. He lifts up his camera, focusing it for less time than he probably should before taking a picture of the park. He opens up the photo viewer, grinning when it still looks like a decent photo.

The photographer looks over to the park, noticing a patch near a line of trees that isn’t too crowded. He goes over there, noticing two strangely familiar people. Their backs are turned to him, but the splashes of black and silver are too easily recognized as Wonsik and Taekwoon. The model is leaning his head on Wonsik’s left shoulder, Wonsik propped back on his hands, one near Taekwoon’s back. Hongbin faintly hears the pair talking, words too faint to be coherent.

Hongbin feels frozen to the spot as Taekwoon lifts his head up, turning to face Wonsik, lips parted. Wonsik’s eyes flicker down to Taekwoon’s lips, looking back before moving his face forward.

See, if someone were to ask at a later time if Hongbin had unlooped his camera from around his neck, he wouldn’t be able to answer. Yet despite that, the camera falls out of his hands seconds after Taekwoon and Wonsik kiss, the loud thud and cracking of glass making Hongbin realize what he’d just done.

Taekwoon jolts upright, turning in his spot. His eyes widen as he looks up to Hongbin, eyes briefly flickering down to the camera.

“H-Hongbin?”

Wonsik turns, eyes widening. Hongbin looks down almost immediately, kneeling to grab his camera.

Oh god.

Hongbin’s hands couldn’t stop shaking as he looks at the shattered lens on his camera. There are probably glass shards in the grass, but Hongbin couldn’t find it in him to care, almost immediately grabbing the camera off the ground, looking to see if there are any other kinds of damage. The glass on the photo viewer is surprisingly intact, only a faint scratch in the middle of it. 

Hongbin gulps. He turns the camera, looking straight down at the broken lens, feeling tears build in his eyes. He glances up to Taekwoon and Wonsik.

“I-I need to go.” Hongbin loops the camera around his neck, getting up almost immediately.

While he imagines that Taekwoon and Wonsik are yelling at him, the voices sound far too distant. Hongbin picks up his pace, practically running back to his dorm, camera thudding harder and harder against his heaving chest. His eyes sting, the tears threatening to fall dried up in the breeze his running summons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll try not to advertise this too much more? But I have a Buy Me a Coffee set up (essentially a tipping system), so if you've enjoyed what I've written thus far and would like to help me out a little bit you can find the link [here](https://ko-fi.com/A467DJM). I'm considering giving small drabbles to ppl who donate a certain amount but it may be a while since I need to focus on classes a bit more than I do atm. ^^;


	8. Sgraffito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[sgraffito, n](http://www.visual-arts-cork.com/painting-glossary.htm): a term meaning scratched; in painting, one colour is laid over another, and scratched with a tool so that the underlying colour is revealed._
> 
>  
> 
> Taekwoon has a confession to make. Wonsik finishes some paintings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as always, thank you to [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) for betaing me. I hope y'all enjoy! :D

The alarm is loud in his ears, insistent screeching just enough to make Wonsik roll over in bed, turning off the alarm on his phone. He flops back in bed, squinting as he pulls up his messages yet again.

 

_[Hongbin, Fri 20:30]_

_Are things okay, Wonsik? I haven’t seen you at all and I’m worried_

 

Wonsik lets out a breath, placing his phone on his chest, eyes flickering up to the ceiling. It’d been a week since Hongbin had texted him and Wonsik had yet to reply to him. On and off, he would wonder if the read receipt and lack of reply gave Hongbin any kind of anxiety. It’s just, he couldn’t think of a reply. Wonsik wasn’t okay, hadn't been okay at all this past week. His words continuously rang in his ears, looping _“Beauty is something that can never be fully contained within a work of art. Beauty is something unique, and I fit neither of those criteria.”_ until his thoughts couldn’t be anything else.

It’d been hard to get out of bed the past week. The idea of having to face Hongbin after what had happened didn’t fail to give him anxiety, Wonsik continuously picturing a wealth of scenarios of how Hongbin would react, each one as bad as the last. Then of course, there’s Taekwoon. He didn’t want to explain to Taekwoon that any of his drawings of him had remained works in progress for far too long, pencil lines dusty in places where Wonsik would accidentally rub against it.

There’s another thing, too. A fact that he’d come to accept only a couple of days ago, another thing that ate at his being until he sat down and had to own up to it. He was in love. Well, more than that: he was in love with two people. And, frankly, the idea terrified Wonsik. Life would be easier if he could’ve just fallen for Taekwoon or Hongbin but no, this had to happen instead.

Could anyone blame him, though? They both personified a form of beauty Wonsik could only dream of obtaining; they both were amazing at what they did, passion so apparent in their own forms of art. Wonsik couldn’t help feeling like he paled in comparison. Sure, he had fairly good paintings, and his eye for color was far better than some people he’d taken art courses with in the past, but he felt like he was nothing like Taekwoon and Hongbin. It felt surprisingly natural to fall in love with the both of them, even if it was so strange.

But, what could he do from here? It’s not like he could date the both of them. Sure, Hongbin was fascinated by Taekwoon, but Wonsik couldn’t tell if Hongbin felt the same way as he did. Then of course, there was Taekwoon. His emotions seldom could be read easily, and the idea of Taekwoon being in love with him or Hongbin seemed practically impossible.

Wonsik sighs. Maybe he should get out of bed today.

~

_[Taekwoon, Fri 9:55]_

_Hey, I know that you haven’t been at classes today, but are you available to talk?_

 

Wonsik’s text tone takes him by surprise, the painter shaking his head before turning away from the sketchbook on his desk to grab his phone.

 

_[Wonsik, Fri 9:58]_

_i’m feeling better, yeah. where do you want to talk?_

 

_[Taekwoon, Fri 10:01]_

_Wherever you’d prefer._

 

Wonsik pauses, pursing his lips.

 

_[Wonsik, Fri 10:03]_

_you know that cherry tree on the entrance opposite the park?_

 

_[Taekwoon, Fri 10:04]_

_Yes. So over there?_

 

_[Wonsik, Fri 10:05]_

_yes, if that’s ok_

 

_[Taekwoon, Fri 10:06]_

_That’s fine._

 

_[Wonsik, Fri 10:08]_

_sweet, i’ll see you in a bit?_

 

_[Taekwoon, Fri 10:10]_

_I have class until noon, so sometime after that._

 

_[Wonsik, Fri 10:12]_

_really? on a friday?_

 

_[Taekwoon, Fri 10:14]_

_Don’t sign up for almost exclusively one hour classes._

 

Wonsik chuckles.

 

_[Wonsik, Fri 10:16]_

_i’ll take your warning to heart. i’ll see you around then_

 

_[Taekwoon, Fri 10:18]_

_I’ll see you then._

 

Wonsik looks around his room, walking over to his dresser and noticing its lack of clothes. He sniffs his shirt, grimacing at the smell.

Well shit. He’d have to do laundry then.

~

_[Wonsik, Fri 12:30]_

_i’m so sorry, i got distracted by chores, i should be to campus in 15 minutes if traffic lets me_

 

_[Taekwoon, Fri 12:32]_

_You’re fine. I’ll see you in a bit then._

 

Wonsik lets out a breath, pocketing his phone and looking to the bus window opposite him. Well, hopefully traffic won’t be bad.

By sheer dumb luck, Wonsik makes it to campus in a little over fifteen minutes, Wonsik unable to help letting out a sigh of relief when he gets off the bus. Luckily, his bus stop is right by where he’s meeting with Taekwoon, so it shouldn’t take too long to get over there-

Wonsik runs straight into someone, unable to help a faint gasp when he gets his in the shoulder. He glances up, mouth falling open.

“O-Oh. Um, hey.”

“How are you?” Hongbin asks, voice hesitant. “You haven’t been in class much recently.”

“Yeah, it’s,” Wonsik pauses, licking at his lips. “I’ve had a rough time.”

“I hope things improve.” Hongbin says. “Just know you can talk to me if you need to, okay?”

Wonsik can’t help a smile. “Yeah, I’ll try to remember that. Thanks, Hongbin.”

Hongbin smiles in reply, Wonsik holding back a comment about the dimples he’s presented with. “I’ll see you soon?”

Wonsik nods. “For sure.”

The painter walks away, letting out a sigh of relief. Well, it could have been worse.

“Wonsik!”

The voice is faint but Wonsik looks up, seeing Taekwoon stood just by the tree. He’s clad in a black peacoat, scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. It seems like too much, even if it is kind of cold outside, but despite that Wonsik can’t help thinking about how beautiful the model looks, desperately wishing he had supplies to paint this moment.

As he walks over the small distance between them Wonsik brushes off his thoughts of sorting through colors for a metaphorical painting, flashing a nervous smile.

“H-Hey.” Wonsik says. “Can we go over there?” He nods towards the tree.

“Yeah, sure.” Taekwoon says.

Wonsik smiles again, heading over to sit down right in front of the brick border around the tree, concrete floor hard against him. He glances to his right, seeing Taekwoon hovering right by him, hesitantly taking a seat less than a foot away from him.

“So, what did you need to talk about?”

“R-Right.” Taekwoon mumbles. “Um, I have the notes from math for this past week. If we’re able to meet up for a tutoring session I can recap everything for you then.”

Wonsik nods. “Yeah, I’d be fine with that.” He quirks an eyebrow. “Was there anything else you needed to tell me?”

“Yes.” The word is dragged out slightly, Taekwoon biting his lip. “I have a confession to make.”

Wonsik’s eyes widen. Wait, there’s no way-

“Ever since that day I modelled for Professor Hakyeon, my thoughts have been a mess.” Taekwoon says. “And, I think that it’s taken me awhile to really accept it but,” Taekwoon’s eyes flicker away, the model letting out a breath.

“I’m in love with you, Wonsik.”

Wonsik’s mouth falls open, any form of thought in his mind diminished.

“I-” Wonsik starts. “I need to go.”

Wonsik gets up, pace almost immediately quickening as he walks away from Taekwoon. He doesn’t notice exactly how Taekwoon reacts, feet carrying him away practically on autopilot.

~

He really, _really_ needs to stop this running shit. Wonsik lets out a breath, sinking further into his bed. His phone bings, Wonsik turning in bed to grab it.

 

_[Taekwoon, Sat 19:39]_

_I’m so sorry about earlier, Wonsik. Had I known that you would have that reaction I would’ve kept it to myself._

 

_[Taekwoon, Sat 20:45]_

_Are you still okay with me tutoring you? I understand if you’d like to stop our sessions._

 

_[Taekwoon, Sat 21:55]_

_You’re not sleeping, are you? It seems a bit early for that. Or, early at least for you._

 

_[Taekwoon, Sat 22:34]_

_I’m going to bed now, today has been... draining. For lack of a better word. I’ll talk to you later hopefully? I’m so sorry, Wonsik._

 

Wonsik lets out a breath, thumbs hovering over his keyboard, hesitantly typing out a reply.

 

_no, it’s fine, i’m too much of a coward to say it but i-_

 

Wonsik erases the message almost immediately.

 

_[Wonsik, Sun 00:45]_

_sorry, i’ve been kind of out of it so i really didn’t wanna try tutoring. monday’s supposed to be a nice day though, and i really do want to try talking again if that’s ok?_

 

In all honesty, Wonsik doesn’t expect his phone to bing a few minutes later, Wonsik starting at the noise.

 

_[Taekwoon, Sun 00:48]_

_Yeah of course. What time?_

 

_[Wonsik, Sat 00:49]_

_i’m out of classes by 3:30, if that would work? it should still be sunny out_

 

_[Taekwoon, Sun 00:51]_

_That works for me. I’ll see you then._

 

_[Wonsik, Sun 00:52]_

_see you then_

 

Wonsik places his phone back on his nightstand, pausing to stare at the ceiling. He sighs. Yeah, an all-nighter would be best for this, wouldn’t it?

Slowly, Wonsik gets up, arms stretching up towards the sky, before he wanders out of his bedroom to grab some food and water for this- potentially unnecessary- all-nighter.

~

Despite Wonsik’s efforts to actually properly nourish himself, things like water and food go by the wayside- though he does make a pot of coffee for himself, each cup consumed with only a few cubes of sugar. However, the all-nighter ends up working in his favor; Wonsik only stopped working around one on Monday morning and the painter couldn’t help wondering if he wouldn’t have been able to finish in time if he hadn't done this.

He sits back, looking over the chaos that is his desk. There are tubes of paint piled up in the left corner of his desk, a few cups filled with murky, tannish water are scattered along the right edge, each one holding one or two brushes. The majority of the desk is filled with sketches cautiously torn out of a sketchbook, paint still in the midst of drying on a couple of them. Wonsik squints, turning down the brightness on his phone slightly. Hongbin had randomly texted him the pictures he’d taken of Taekwoon, the photos still as beautiful as they had been on that day.

Wonsik looks back down to his sketches, frowning slightly. Had he really captured that beauty in his art, though? The painter couldn’t help feeling like this wasn’t his best work; that he’d missed out on painting the most important parts of Taekwoon’s features. Exhaustion tugs heavily at his eyes though, the instances of him yawning exponentially increasing within the past few hours. Wonsik sighs, looking at the 1:23 displayed on his phone before turning on his alarm. He plugs in his phone, retreating to his bed, falling asleep what feels like seconds after his head hits the pillow.

~

The sketches in his bag feel like an anvil, metal weighing him down even as Wonsik adjusts the strap of his messenger bag. He lets out a breath, glancing in front of him. Taekwoon is on the ground a few feet away from him, lying on his back. His hands are tucked behind his head, eyes focused on the bright blue sky above them. Were it not for the fact that the action would be beyond creepy, Wonsik would have stopped right then and there, preserving the moment on paper, something to mill over with paint at a later time.

Instead, Wonsik takes the next few steps over to Taekwoon, steps squishing lightly in the dewy grass. Taekwoon tilts his head towards Wonsik when the painter is close by, the model immediately sitting up slightly, leaning back on his hands.

“O-Oh.” Taekwoon says. “Um, hey. I didn’t expect you to be here so soon.”

“Hey.” Wonsik replies hesitantly. “Can I sit?”

“Sure.” Taekwoon nods his head, scooting to his right slightly before patting on the damp grass.

Wonsik flashes a small smile, taking a seat on the spot offered. He shifts in the grass, moving his bag in front of him.

“So,” Taekwoon mumbles.

“So.” Wonsik repeats, eyes flickering up from his bag.

“I want to apologize for last week.” Wonsik starts to open his mouth, Taekwoon shutting him up with the quirk of an eyebrow. “I shouldn’t have sprung something like that on you so suddenly, especially when you haven’t been doing so well.”

“Taekwoon, it’s fine.” Wonsik cuts in. “This whole thing is my fault, honestly. I have my own issues and I shouldn’t be taking them out on others.”

Taekwoon frowns. “Still. My actions aren’t exactly excusable.”

“But I think they are.” Wonsik says. “I’m not mad at you Taekwoon, please know that. As far as I’m concerned, you’ve never done anything wrong.”

Taekwoon’s mouth falls open. “I, just-” The model sighs, head falling forward, landing with a faint thud against Wonsik’s shoulder.

Wonsik can’t help chuckling. “Come here.”

Taekwoon lifts his head up slightly, hesitantly scooting closer to Wonsik. The model’s head falls back almost immediately, Taekwoon letting out a sigh.

Wonsik shifts slightly, laying a hand just behind Taekwoon’s back, other hand shuffling through his back. Taekwoon’s eyes flicker down, the model quirking an eyebrow.

“I want to give you something.” Wonsik moves his hand, digging out the sketches in his bag and placing them in Taekwoon’s lap. The model flips through the sketches, mouth falling open.

“Wonsik-”

“I love you too.” Wonsik says. “I, I’ve struggled with understanding myself recently, but I can say with certainty that I love you. I have for a while, actually.”

Taekwoon’s gaze alternates between the sketches and Wonsik. He closes his mouth, biting at his lip.

“Can I kiss you?” The words are as faint as spring breeze, just low enough for Wonsik to hear.

Wonsik’s expression softens.

“Of course.”

His eyes flicker briefly to Taekwoon’s lips, Wonsik hesitating before moving forward to press his lips to Taekwoon’s own.

The shatter of glass is muffled by the dirt and grass, yet it’s still loud enough to make Taekwoon jerk, the model immediately pulling away from him.

“H-Hongbin?”

Wonsik blinks, looking towards the source of the noise, mouth falling open. Hongbin looks down to the grass, Wonsik’s eyes following. He watches the photographer pick up the fallen camera, leaving behind small shards of glass that shine faintly in the grass. After a few moments, Hongbin looks up.

“I-I need to go.”

“Hongbin wait-” The photographer is gone before the phrase can fully leave Wonsik’s mouth. Wonsik lets out a breath, grimace on his face. He turns to Taekwoon.

The model’s expression is the closest thing Wonsik has seen to Taekwoon expressing true pain. His lips are slightly parted, bottom lip quivering, eyes glassy.

“Taekwoon?”

He looks away from where Hongbin had been standing, sniffing before looking up to Wonsik. Taekwoon gulps, letting out a sigh before he curls his legs in, resting his forehead on top of his knees.

“I’m a horrible person.” Taekwoon mumbles, voice muffled.

“No, you’re not.”

About a minute passes before Taekwoon lifts his head up slowly, hesitantly saying, “I have something to confess.”

“Oh?”

Taekwoon’s eyes flicker away, the model biting his lip before speaking.

“I’m not in love with just you.” Taekwoon says hesitantly. “I-I love Hongbin too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try not to advertise this too much more, but I have a Buy Me a Coffee set up (link [here](https://ko-fi.com/A467DJM)), and while I can't start writing for y'all quite yet I'm thinking of writing small drabbles (probably about 1k words or less) for people who are able to donate around 3-5 times (about 10 dollars). I'm not too sure about it yet tho but I'll be updating as needed on the ko-fi link. ^^


	9. Call-Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[call-back, n:](http://www.modelsdirect.com/faqs/glossary/) a second audition for a job. after a casting, the casting director/client may want to see a model again. they will call the people they liked best to come back and try out again to make a final decision about who will be selected for the booking._
> 
> Feelings are clarified, relationships mended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last official chapter for Triptych. ^^ Chapter 10 is just a small epilogue I felt like writing just cuz I wanted to show y'all the dynamic Hongbin/Wonsik/Taekwoon would have in a more established relationship. As always, [Jaioi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi) is my savior, and I hope y'all enjoy! :D

Taekwoon feels dread permeate his being, the model immediately wishing he could stay curled into himself. He wants to become as small as possible, small enough for all of his issues to fade away, leaving as their eyes brush over his hidden form.

“I have something to confess.”

“Oh?” Wonsik replies, curiosity in his expression.

Taekwoon can’t help looking away, biting at his lip before speaking.

“I’m not in love with just you.” Taekwoon pauses, lump rising in his throat. “I-I love Hongbin too.”

While Taekwoon had thought of numerous ways Wonsik could react to that confession, laughing was  _ not _ on there. It’s not even hesitant laughter, it is full-blown laughter, hard enough that Wonsik brings up a hand to cover his mouth. The painter coughs a few times, hand falling away as a smile remains on his face.

“I can’t believe it, I’m not the only one.”

Taekwoon’s eyes widen. “What?”

“Yeah I, I wanted to tell you about that sometime that wasn’t well,” Wonsik says. “Wasn’t today.”

“Oh.” Taekwoon smiles, unable to help letting out a few chuckles. “That’s, that’s good.” Taekwoon starts to chuckle again, hands loosening their grip on his knees.

Wonsik flashes a smile, placing a hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder. Taekwoon’s eyes flicker down to the painter’s hand briefly.

“So, what should we do?”

“The answer’s obvious, isn’t it?” Wonsik says. “We talk to Hongbin.”

~

_ [Hongbin, Fri 23:55] _

_ I’m not gonna make it to tutoring tomorrow _

 

Taekwoon shifts in bed, groaning slightly as he slowly sits up. He grabs his phone, squinting at the bright screen briefly before his expression falls.

 

_ [Taekwoon, Fri 23:57] _

_ Is everything okay? _

 

_ [Hongbin, Sat 00:00] _

_ Yeah, I just need to look at new lenses for my camera. I forgot that there was a shop in town, and I figured now’s as good of a time as any to look around there _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Sat 00:02] _

_ Would I be able to come along? _

 

_ [Hongbin, Sat 00:04] _

_ Aren’t you busy? _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Sat 00:06] _

_ Not really. My homework is pretty light this weekend. _

 

_ [Hongbin, Sat 00:08] _

_ I’m indecisive and spend more time in stores than the average person _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Sat 00:09] _

_ That’s fine. _

 

_ [Hongbin, Sat 00:15] _

_ I don’t have a car so we’d have to take the bus downtown _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Sat 00:17] _

_ I have a car. I’d be okay with taking us both down there. _

 

_ [Hongbin, Sat 00:17] _

_ Really? _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Sat 00:18] _

_ Of course. _

 

Taekwoon feels himself start to drift off, grip on his phone loosening. The text tone makes him bolt upright, sending a shock of energy through him.

 

_ [Hongbin, Sat 00:36] _

_ Okay. That’s fine. I’ll meet you by your dorm, I guess? _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Sat 00:37] _

_ That’d work. _

 

Taekwoon names off his dorm, making sure Hongbin knows where on campus it’s located. Hongbin almost immediately replies that he knows where Taekwoon is; his friend Gongchan lives in that dorm. The name doesn’t ring any bells for Taekwoon.

 

_ [Taekwoon, Sat 00:50] _

_ I’ll see you tomorrow then. Let me know when you’re heading over; I should be up by then but just in case. _

 

_ [Hongbin, Sat 00:52] _

_ I will. See you tomorrow _

 

_ [Taekwoon, Sat 00:53] _

_ Good night. _

 

_ [Hongbin, Sat 00:53] _

_ Night  _ _ ☾ _

 

Taekwoon flicks through his phone, setting an alarm, making sure that the sound is actually obnoxious enough to wake him up.

~

Fatigue is apparent in Hongbin’s face when he walks up to the entrance of the dorm, eyes faintly darkened by the bags underneath them. His hair is slicked back somewhat, glistening with a mixture of water and gel. He looks wonderful regardless, clad in a red and black flannel, unbuttoned and revealing a plain, white t-shirt. Hongbin is fidgeting with his messenger bag, shifting the strap before glancing up to Taekwoon. He gives a half-hearted wave as he walks over.

Hongbin looks down to Taekwoon’s hands, both holding a paper cup of coffee. He raises an eyebrow as Taekwoon holds one out.

“Someone in my dorm bought one of those huge cartons of coffee, so I got a cup for the both of us.” As Hongbin grabs the cup Taekwoon is holding out, the model adds, “You only use a couple of packets of sugar in your coffee right, no creamer?”

Hongbin nods, grabbing the cup with both hands before taking a sip of coffee. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, a small smile on his face as he lets out a faint sigh.

“Thanks.” Hongbin mumbles.

Taekwoon nods, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“Is your car far from here?”

“Kind of.” Taekwoon says, taking another sip. “It’s about a block this way.” 

“Ah.”

“I’ll lead the way.” Taekwoon mumbles, starting to walk away from Hongbin. He glances back as Hongbin falls into pace a few steps behind him.

The pair walk in silence as they go over to Taekwoon’s car, Hongbin fixated on the coffee in his hands. Taekwoon can’t help a smile each time he looks back, seeing the look of bliss on Hongbin’s face with each sip. One time, Hongbin makes eye contact with Taekwoon, the model immediately looking back in front of him, feeling his face heat.

Taekwoon feels relief when they finally get to his car. Driving is a task, something that can distract him enough that he doesn’t have to worry about anything relating to Hongbin. He looks over to Hongbin, who pauses before going to the front passenger seat, promptly buckling up. Taekwoon’s lips quirk when Hongbin looks over to him, the model turning back to focus on driving.

About five minutes into the drive, the pair pull up to a stoplight.

“So do you have to get a new camera?” Taekwoon watches Hongbin from the corner of his eye.

“As far as I can tell, no.” Hongbin says. “I still brought it though, I’m going to have someone look it over if they’re able to. Just to make sure nothing’s actually messed up.”

Taekwoon nods slowly. “So you have to get a new lens, I guess?”

“Yeah.” Hongbin sighs. “Hopefully it’s not too much, it was one of the more common lenses anyways.”

“I hope so.”

Taekwoon pauses a moment as the light turns green, driving forward. 

~

As soon as the pair walk into the photography store, front sign adorned with a rather large picture of a digital camera, Hongbin walks straight over to a glass desk to their right. Taekwoon stands just beside the doorway, watching Hongbin pull out his camera from his bag, faintly hearing Hongbin talking with the employee there, half his words terminology that Taekwoon frankly couldn’t understand.

The model shakes his head, turning away from the exchange and starting to wander around the store. He moves around slowly, looking over the numerous lenses and cameras spread along glass cabinets and shelves. Taekwoon pauses by a display of Canon cameras, the smaller digital ones, pulling each off their display to flick through the settings. There’s the smallest smile on his face as he looks over what one of the cameras has to offer, the majority of the terminology meaning little to him. Eventually, he’s able to switch the camera back to take photos, looking through the viewfinder, moving around randomly. He lands the camera on Hongbin, still in the midst of talking with the employee, pressing on the shutter button for about a second to focus the camera before taking a photo. 

While Taekwoon doesn’t think there’s a shutter sound, Hongbin looks over to him almost immediately after the photo is taken. The photographer looks back to the employee, nodding once and appearing to say thanks before placing the camera back in his bag. He walks over to Taekwoon, the model’s eyes widening as he lowers the camera.

“Can I see?” Hongbin holds out a hand, nodding towards the camera. Taekwoon nods tentatively, holding out the camera as much as the display will let him. Hongbin moves a bit closer to grab the camera, clicking a button as his eyes squint. 

“Not too bad,” Hongbin looks up to Taekwoon. “The focus isn’t the best, but honestly I never liked the auto focus on digital cameras like this. There’s a reason I use the camera I have.”  
Taekwoon bites his lip. “So you’re not mad at me?”

Hongbin quirks an eyebrow. “Why would I be?”

“I mean,” Taekwoon says. “I did take a photo of you without your permission.”  
Hongbin chuckles. “I’m not exactly the best subject for photography, but I encourage anyone to practice photography, regardless of how bad a camera is.”

Taekwoon starts to open his mouth, holding back a comment about how Hongbin was one of the best subjects for photography.

“So, what’s the deal with your camera?” Taekwoon asks instead.

“Oh, right,” Hongbin pats on his bag. “The camera’s fine, actually. The hardware doesn’t seem to be too damaged, so all I need to worry about is replacing the lens I need.”

“Ah.” Taekwoon nods slowly. He glances around the store, pointing to the opposite side of the store. “All of the lenses are over there.”

“I figured.” Hongbin flashes a small smile. “Thank you though.”

Taekwoon smiles in reply, trailing a couple of steps behind Hongbin as the photographer walks towards the lenses and other camera accessories. Hongbin walks slowly, trailing a hand along the glass shelves, mumbling something Taekwoon can’t hear. The photographer eventually stops, kneeling down to squint at one of the lenses hidden behind the glass. His eyes flicker up before calling over the employee, asking for the lens he’d been eyeing. Hongbin smiles, nodding his head in thanks as the employee goes back to his station.

Hongbin idly fidgets with the lens, looking back down to the glass case. Taekwoon follows his gaze, noticing the longest lens in the case.

“What’s that?”

“Hm?” Hongbin shakes his head. “The lens?”

Taekwoon nods.

“It’s a telephoto lens.” Hongbin says. “You can use it for closeups, but it’s more for focusing on a subject than anything.” He taps a finger on the glass, letting out a breath. “It’s way too expensive for me, though.”

Taekwoon looks back to the display, quirking an eyebrow at the 800 thousand won price tag.

Why not.

“Excuse me,” Taekwoon raises a hand, looking over to the employee.

He looks up from the magazine he’s reading, leaving it open before he walks over to Taekwoon and Hongbin.

“How can I help?”

“Yeah, could I get the uh,” He looks back to the display case. “300mm lens.”

Hongbin’s mouth falls open. “Taekwoon-”

“How much would a case be?”

The employee looks to a nearby display. “40 thousand.”

“One of those too, please.”

The employee nods, going to grab a lens case before unlocking the glass, taking out the 300mm lens.

“Taekwoon,” Hongbin shoves Taekwoon’s arm lightly, making the model turn to him, an eyebrow raised. “You’re not serious, are you?”

“Completely.” Taekwoon replies.

“It’s 800 thousand won.”

“And?”

“That’s too much.”

“I can afford it.” Taekwoon says. “I don’t buy much, especially since I’m in a dorm.” He walks over to the employee, pulling out his wallet and handing over his debit card. Hongbin falls silent, a frown on his face as he trails behind Taekwoon.

Taekwoon doesn’t wait long after Hongbin finishes paying to walk out of the store, tightly gripping the 300mm, now secure in a case.

“Taekwoon-” Hongbin reaches out to grab Taekwoon’s shoulder again, making the model turn, his hold on the lens tightening.

“What?” The word comes out harsher than intended, surprising even Taekwoon. He lets out a breath. “What’s wrong?”

Hongbin is faintly panting as they stay paused a few feet outside the store.

“I don’t deserve this.”

“What?” Taekwoon feels like a broken record. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t-” Hongbin groans. “I don’t deserve something like this. He holds out a hand to the lens. “That’s too much.”

“Of course you do.”

“But I really don’t.” Hongbin says. “I’m, I’m me.” He sighs. “Just, why me?”

“Because I love you Hongbin, why e-” Taekwoon shuts his mouth, eyes widening.

Hongbin’s hand falls away from Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“Wh-what?”

Taekwoon turns immediately, heading straight for his car.

“Taekwoon-”

The model unlocks his car, ducking into the driver’s seat, head falling onto the steering wheel. He hears the passenger door open, Hongbin sitting down soon after. The door slams faintly before Taekwoon hears a quiet gulp from the photographer.

“Taekwoon?” Hongbin’s voice is much gentler than before. His hand hovers near Taekwoon, fist clenching and unclenching.

“You weren’t supposed to find out like this.”

“What do you mean?”

Taekwoon’s forehead remains laying on the steering wheel. “I had nothing planned. No grand confession with flowers and the cliché begging on your knees asking for love and all that nonsense but,” He sighs. “You shouldn’t have found out like this.”

Taekwoon hesitantly turns his head when he feels Hongbin place a hand on his shoulder, warm and trembling.

“So you’re not joking?”

Taekwoon shakes his head, sitting up slowly. “Why would I be?”

Hongbin’s mouth opens and closes. “Good question.”

Taekwoon can’t help a small snicker.

“I-I’m confused though. What about Wonsik? Aren’t you two-” Hongbin starts. “Aren’t you dating?”

Ah.

“About that.” Taekwoon looks behind him briefly before starting up the car. He pulls out of the parking lot before continuing. “You should talk to Wonsik.”

“What?” Taekwoon sees the confused expression on Hongbin’s face in his peripheral vision.

“He needs to tell you something.”  
Hongbin frowns, laying back in the seat before pulling out his phone. Taekwoon goes back to focusing on driving.

“What are you doing after this?” Hongbin asks as Taekwoon pulls up to a stoplight.

“Hm?” Taekwoon says. “Um, not much. Probably homework.”

Hongbin nods slowly, looking back to his phone to type out another message.

“Do you mind going to the park with me?”

~

Taekwoon finds himself shivering despite the lack of spring breeze, the model further shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket. His gaze wanders down to Hongbin, sat to his right and leaning back on his hands.

“How much longer?”

Hongbin shrugs, tilting his head back a little. Taekwoon’s eyes flicker to the expanse of Hongbin’s neck, the subtle bob of his Adam’s apple, the model almost immediately shaking his head.

“Hopefully soon.” Hongbin says.

Taekwoon nods, humming faintly before looking to the trees in front of them. He looks back behind him when he hears the shuffle of feet in the grass, of faint panting.

Wonsik looks to Hongbin then Taekwoon, running a hand through unusually fluffy silver hair.

“Sorry I’m late.” Wonsik says. “There was an accident near my apartment.”

“You’re fine.” Hongbin replies, shifting in the grass. Taekwoon looks over Wonsik briefly, the painter flashing a small smile. Taekwoon’s lip quirks in reply.

“So what’s up?” Wonsik sounds less breathless this time.

“I have a question.” Hongbin briefly glances over to Taekwoon. “So I was talking with Taekwoon earlier, and he let something slip.”

Wonsik locks eyes with Taekwoon, the model only able to gulp before looking away.

“He said he loved me.”

Wonsik stiffens, eyes unable to focus on any particular area.

“I asked him about you, and he didn’t want to say much else so,” Hongbin pauses. “Do you love me?”

Wonsik’s lips part, the painter clenching and unclenching his fists before he turns away-

Wonsik has hardly moved before Hongbin grabs his right arm.

“Wonsik-” Hongbin’s grip tightens. Wonsik looks down, jerking his arm, Hongbin only tightening his grip further. “Please don’t run.”

Desperation is apparent in Wonsik’s expression, suppressed when the painter closes his eyes. He lets out a breath, posture relaxing before he opens his eyes.

“Okay.” Wonsik snatches his hand away, rubbing at faint red marks on his wrist. “Yes, I love you. I love Taekwoon too, okay? I’m some kind of freak.”

Hongbin chuckles, immediately bringing up a hand to cover his mouth, the photographer seeming to suppress further laughter. Taekwoon starts, looking over to Wonsik, the pair sharing equally perplexed expressions.

“I’m really not the only one.” Hongbin says, letting out another chuckle.

“What?” Wonsik replies, confusion apparent.

“I thought I was a weirdo for loving more than one person.” Hongbin says. “Jae and Hyuk said-”

“Wait Jaehwan  _ knew _ about this?” Taekwoon cuts in. Hongbin nods slowly. “Before  _ I _ knew?”

“I didn’t want to say anything until I had an idea of how to go about, well,” Hongbin gestures vaguely. “This.”

“Oh.” Taekwoon mumbles.

“Yeah.” Hongbin rubs at the back of his neck. “I’m not sure what to do now, though.”

“Well, Taekwoon,” Wonsik looks over to the model. “Would you be okay with including another person in our relationship?”

Taekwoon nods, a smile on his face.

“Of course.”


	10. Epilogue: Triptych

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[triptych, n:](http://www.moma.org/learn/moma_learning/glossary) a work of art consisting of three parts, usually hinged together._
> 
> The trio have a hair dyeing party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this fic truly comes to an end. I rlly hope all of you have enjoyed this story (even if I literally cannot maintain a consistent schedule for posting), and as always [Jaioi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaioi/pseuds/Jaioi) is my savior.

Hongbin messes with the shower cap on his head. “How much longer do I have to leave this on?”

“About ten more minutes.” Taekwoon replies, opening his cap just enough to glance at a strand of hair, thumbs smearing some of the glob of red dye on the hair. “The longer you leave on this kind of dye, the brighter the color looks.”

“That applies for even more pastel colors?”

Taekwoon nods. “It’ll be a bit darker than ideal at first no matter what. You just have to let it fade and it’ll be closer to your ideal color.”

“Ah.” Hongbin mumbles. “Is it obvious that I’ve never dyed my hair?”

Taekwoon chuckles, moving to kneel on his knees, moving forward enough to lift up Hongbin’s cap slightly. “I could tell by how soft your hair is, in all honesty.”

“Your hair’s soft too.” Hongbin flashes a frown.

“Yes, but it’s not virgin hair soft.” Taekwoon says. “You can never really replicate that kind of softness.”

Hongbin quirks an eyebrow. “There’s a difference?”  
“Yes.” Taekwoon replies, Hongbin slowly nodding.

“Alright then.” Hongbin pulls out his phone, looking at the time. He glances to the bathroom door. “How long until Wonsik finishes?”

“Hopefully soon.” Taekwoon fishes Hongbin’s phone out of his hand, faintly smiling when Hongbin glares at him. The photographer’s expression softens. “I don’t think anything would have gone wro-”

The bathroom door slams open, Wonsik walking out in a gray bathrobe, gray towel wrapped around his hair. “This went so wrong.”

Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I bought the wrong color hair dye and just now noticed.” Wonsik replies. Hongbin’s eyes widen, holding back a laugh.

“It can’t be that bad, can it?” Hongbin can feel a giggle threatening to spill out.

“It is that bad.” Wonsik replies. “I’ll have to dig out my bleach, I should still have so-”

“Wonsik, wait.” Taekwoon cuts in. “Can we see first? I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think.”

The painter lets out a breath. “Okay. Y-You can’t laugh, promise?”

“Promise.” Taekwoon says.

Wonsik looks over to Hongbin.

“I-I’ll do my best.”

Wonsik frowns. “Close enough.” He sighs. “Okay, well. Here it is.”

Hongbin’s eyes widen as the towel falls to the ground, revealing bright orange hair. He looks over to Taekwoon, seeing the model’s eyes wide, lips faintly parted.

“It-”

“That’s so fucking funny.” Hongbin cuts off Taekwoon’s thought. The model glares straight at him. “What? It’s true.”

“I’m bleaching my hair again.”

“Wonsik wait-” Taekwoon stands up, moving forward to try and grab Wonsik’s arm. “Come on, it really isn’t that bad, you know that Sanghyuk’s been rubbing off on Hongbin-”

“Hey.” Hongbin says. Taekwoon quirks an eyebrow, Hongbin’s expression falling. “O-okay. You might be a little bit right.”

Wonsik frowns. “If neither of you like it there’s no way I’m keeping it.”

“It’s not that bad, Wonsik,” Taekwoon says. “It’s a bit of a shock at first but I could get used to it, and I’m sure Hongbin could get used to it as well.” He looks over to the photographer in question, raising an eyebrow. “Right, Hongbin?”

Hongbin flashes a frown when Taekwoon gently slaps his arm with the back of his hand. He looks over to Wonsik. “Y-Yeah. It’s a bit of a shock but I could get used to it.”

“See?” Taekwoon holds out his right hand, waving Wonsik over. Wonsik takes a few steps forward, lightly grabbing Taekwoon’s hand. The model smiles, squeezing Wonsik’s hand once. “Please don’t go bald trying to get rid of something that’s not even that bad.”

“Please, bald is not the best look for you.” Taekwoon raises an eyebrow as he looks over to Hongbin, the photographer quickly mumbling, “S-sorry. Not helpful.”

Wonsik nods, letting out a breath. “Okay. If you say so.”

Taekwoon smiles. He starts when his phone’s timer goes off, the model grabbing his phone to turn it off.

“Well, I need to go wash my hair now.” Taekwoon says. “I’ll be quick Hongbin, your hair should be finished soon too.”

Hongbin nods, fidgeting with the shower cap as Taekwoon closes the door.

“I can’t wait to see his hair.” Wonsik goes to take a seat in front of Hongbin.

Hongbin smiles, reaching out a hand to run through Wonsik’s orange locks, currently flopped over to the right side of his face. “I’m sure he’ll look amazing.”

Wonsik nods, moving forward to grab an edge of Hongbin’s shower cap, the photographer slapping his hand away.

“Hey, no peeking, remember?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Wonsik frowns slightly. “I just really want to see it.”

“And you will soon enough.” Hongbin continues to run a hand through Wonsik’s hair. “I didn’t mean to be so rude talking about your hair. I guess I’m still kind of bad at the teasing stuff.”

Wonsik chuckles. “Don’t worry about it, I figured you weren’t trying to be so harsh.”

Hongbin smiles. “I like it, even if it makes you look like a fruit.” Wonsik raises an eyebrow. “S-Sorry.”

The pair sit in silence for a while, Hongbin still idly running his hand through Wonsik’s hair as the painter traces patterns along Hongbin’s knee. Once the door opens, this time not slamming against the wall behind it, Hongbin’s hand falls away from Wonsik’s hair, the photographer looking up to Taekwoon.

“Should I wait for the big reveal?”

Hongbin shakes his head. “No, Wonsik is far too impatient to wait so long to see everyone’s hair.”

Taekwoon chuckles. “Of course he is.” He messes with the towel wrapped around his waist, making sure it’s wrapped tight enough that it won’t fall before reaching up to unwrap the towel on his head.

Taekwoon’s hair ends up being darker than expected, the red more like a maroon rather than blood-red.

“How much is the color gonna fade?” Hongbin asks.

Taekwoon shrugs. “It really depends on how much I wash my hair.” Briefly, he looks down at the towel he discarded near the one Wonsik had quickly thrown aside. “Well, it’s your turn Hongbin.”

“Right.” Hongbin looks between Wonsik and Taekwoon, letting out a breath. “Here’s hoping.” He adds faintly before getting up.

Hongbin closes the door behind him, stripping down almost immediately. He grimaces at the cold water he’s been instructed to wash off his hair in, goosebumps appearing along any skin that makes contact with the icy water. The photographer moves back enough that he can just have his head under the shower of water, running hands through his hair to wash out the thick dye. The water flowing from his hair is tinted a bright pink, making Hongbin wonder if his hair will look less pastel than anticipated.

It takes about ten minutes for Hongbin to stop seeing pink water, the photographer stepping out of the shower. He grabs another bathrobe laying on the bathroom sink, using one of the gray towels that’d been cast aside in the bathroom to rub at his hair.

Hongbin isn’t quite sure how to feel when he looks in the mirror. His hair is wavy, locks still faintly dripping falling just above his eyebrows. The color ended up being rather pastel, the faint pink reminiscent of the pink of new ballet shoes and tights. He lets out a breath, pausing before slowly opening the bathroom door.

Wonsik and Taekwoon look up from the quiet conversation they’d been having, Hongbin first noticing how wide Wonsik’s mouth and eyes get. The painter jumps up almost immediately, running a hand through somewhat wet pink locks.

“You’re so adorable.” Wonsik says. “It came out so... cute.”

Taekwoon chuckles, grabbing at the towel around his waist as he gets up slowly. “Wonsik, don’t crowd him.”

“Right, sorry.” Wonsik backs away slightly, letting Taekwoon move forward.

“Can I touch it?” Taekwoon asks.

Hongbin slowly nods. “My hair’s still kind of wet though.”

“That’s fine.” Taekwoon mumbles. He runs a gentle hand through Hongbin’s hair, fingers catching on tangles in his wavy locks. Hongbin flinches slightly, Taekwoon mumbling a soft “sorry”.

Taekwoon’s hand falls away. “I love how it came out.” He looks back to Wonsik, holding out a hand. Wonsik gets up, grabbing Taekwoon’s hand. The model squeezes Wonsik’s hand. “Thank you for today, this was a wonderful idea.”

“Yeah, I had a lot of fun.” Hongbin adds.

Wonsik nods enthusiastically. “I’m so happy that this went pretty good.” He fidgets, tugging on Taekwoon’s arm lightly before leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Taekwoon’s lips.

The painter looks back to Hongbin, gently grabbing both his cheeks. Hongbin’s eyes close on newfound instinct, feeling Wonsik’s soft lips against his. His eyes flutter open slowly when Wonsik pulls away, his hands still on Hongbin’s cheeks.

“I’m not over this hair.” Wonsik moves a hand up to run through Hongbin’s hair, the photographer flinching and batting his hand away lightly.

“That’s too much attention.” Hongbin mumbles.

Wonsik frowns. “Sorry, you’re just so cute. Well, you’re always cute but,”

Taekwoon purses his lips. “Is something wrong, Hongbin?”

“It’s just,” Hongbin bites his lip. “I can’t be that cute, can I?”

“Of course you can.” Taekwoon says. “You’re beautiful, Hongbin.”

Hongbin looks away from the model.

“Hey,” Hongbin feels confusion when there’s a light tug on his chin, forced to look up to Wonsik. “Listen to me. I’ve said this before, and I’ll say it again: my best paintings have come from you and Taekwoon. Everything else looks like a child’s scribbles in comparison.”

Hongbin licks his lips. “Y-Yeah. I’m sorry.”

Wonsik’s hand falls away.

“Don’t be sorry,” Taekwoon mumbles. “This is hard for you to move past, and it’ll take time for your confidence to get better.” He grabs Hongbin’s hand, squeezing once. “And we’ll both do what we can to help you.”

Hongbin flashes a small smile.

“Hey, photography boy,” Wonsik calls out, unable to hold back a chuckle. “You have the nicest front-facing camera, we should take a selfie on your phone.”

“Oh my god.” Hongbin snickers, rolling his eyes before grabbing his phone off the floor.

Hongbin opens the camera app, waving over Wonsik and Taekwoon. The model goes over to Hongbin’s left, Wonsik ducking to the right. It’s an awkward move, but Wonsik leans down enough to press a kiss to Hongbin’s cheek, ghost of a smile on his face as his eyes squeeze shut, while Taekwoon tucks his head into the crook of Hongbin’s shoulder, piercing eyes staring straight at the camera. Hongbin looks up to the camera, expression torn between a cringe and a giggle as he takes the first photo. He snaps a couple more just to be safe, slowly bringing his arm down afterwards.

“Let’s see.” Hongbin mumbles, pulling up the photo app.

The photos look almost the same, the only difference between that Hongbin’s expression softens with each snap, Taekwoon’s expression almost static except for the smile on his face starting to grow, Wonsik’s lips relaxing as well.

“I like this one.” Taekwoon mumbles, pointing to the last one Hongbin had taken.

“Me too.” Wonsik adds. “You should send that to us.”

Hongbin chuckles. “Yeah, I will.” He lets out a small sigh. “Thank you for this. I love you both so much.”

Taekwoon smiles. “I love you too.”

“I love you too, Hongbin.” Wonsik adds, smile wide on his face.


End file.
